


Broken but alive(If only barely)

by Lyr_the_blue_rose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal shifting abilities, Discrimination, M/M, Minor Violence, Not all ships are instant and some will take longer to appear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, my summary skills are incredibly bad forgive me, small edits here and there along the way, some strong language, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyr_the_blue_rose/pseuds/Lyr_the_blue_rose
Summary: There were the ruled, and the rulers. There were those in power, and those with in the slums.Hawk, Wolf, Fox and Chihuahua were that of the ruled, omegas.Their future was set in stone the moment of their secondary gender reveal, but will they choose to except it?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone cares BUT I'm back from the dead and writing this new thingy. I've noticed that my writing skill is less than adequate so forgive me if it's terrible. And please, if theres any grammatical mistakes and what not point them out. I don't own Kuroko no basuke sadly.

_ In the beginning, there was an equal playing field for all. Animal forms didn’t favor any secondary gender. No omegas were shunned. But we all know how humanity works. Nothing ever stays the same after all. That held true as humanity evolved, change came with it. They turned to a life of the strong shall rule the weak. Omegas were slowly given the thoughts that they were to serve those above them without question, the lowest of all. Betas were given the thoughts that they were the “norm”, commoners. And alphas? Well, let’s just say that they decided they could have everything. And so, as history moved on alphas fought for power, for glory. Omegas became a rarity, males more than females after alphas disposed of them when they outgrew their likings. Predatory animal forms such as the deadly tiger or prideful lion favored those as an alpha, the rest were scattered among est both omegas and betas.  _

  
That brings us here, to Teiko. After the kings of Rakuzan, Shutoku, Too, Yosen and Seirin united in an effort to kill the rebellions sparking aflare they were named the Empire of Teiko. One came to rule above the others. A very wealthy family from Rakuzan challenged all and won. They were named the rulers of this new empire. The Akashi’s. Emperors. A family to be feared. Rebellion’s were destroyed beneath the claws, feet and teeth of Teiko. Omega’s went into hiding, as the demand for them increased. The era of raiders began, betas who kidnapped and dragged omegas from their homes to be trained and groomed into the perfect omega. Sold to the rich, most cases of omega kidnapping were given the blind eye. It became a natural occurrence, a natural factor in life. So what happens next? It seems that that decision is left to those that defy their own fate. 


	2. Flee, run but you can't hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have said this earlier but updates are erratic.

Wolf ran through one of the many forest in Teiko, his legs tiring, his breath falling out in harsh uneven pants. Leaves and branches crunched under his paws. Wolf wondered how it got to this, him running from the village where he once lived and grew up in. They were so peaceful, then the raiders ruined everything. They split his family, everything he learned to love. Now he wasn’t sure that any of them were even still alive. Alex, Taiga. 

* * *

 

(A few years ago)

Wolf and Tiger were close brothers, growing up in the same village and living under the watchful eye of Lioness. After their parents were slain, Lioness took them under her paw. She trained them in the arts of manipulation and fighting. Both Tiger and Wolf grew into talented fighters, although it seemed that Wolf had grown into a more sly and “poker face” nature. Lioness watched them mature from the cub and pup to the wolf and tiger that they were today with pride and happiness. Their village was hidden in the mountains of Teiko because most of its inhabitants were omegas. Raiders targeted omegas, made money from kidnapping them and selling them to rich clients or to facilities willing to pay for them, training facilities. Most raiders were betas, only a few were alphas. Most possessed the predatory forms. Bears, eagles, panthers, tigers, leopards etc. Only a few possessed prey forms.

_*SCREECH*_

The elder of the village Owl was calling for a meeting. They gathered in the center of the village, the young ones eyes full of curiosity. They couldn’t stay still making Wolf feel a fuzzy feeling in his chest. As Owl started speaking everyone sat still and listened intently.

 

“The current emperor is to resign soon, his eldest son Akashi Seijuro to take the throne. I warn you, we must be cautious around any of his associates or brothers. Do not go out of the village boundaries. We all understand how much he believes in the gender equality of alphas, betas and omegas,”Owl stated her voice giving a clear message. The others nodded in understanding.

 

_*RING RING*_

 

Everyone froze. The sound that signalled a threat approaching rung loud. And then they heard it. The ground rumbled beneath them as the sound of yelling and yapping entered the village. Raiders. “But how did they find them here, in the mountains. Someone must have tipped them, but no one left the village or entered…..unless..someone was a traitor?,”Lioness thought gathering her stuff from her den. She shouted loud and clear.

 

“Run! This place is not safe now!”. Everyone scattered, parents taking their young. Wolf and Tiger immediately took off. They gathered their belongings and ran towards the forest. Right behind them though were said raiders. Leopards and hyenas. The smell of smoke entered both of their nostrils. They both knew what had happened to their village. But they still heard the sound of raiders on their tail.

 

“Brother, we need to split!”Tiger roared to the wolf running side by side. Being the brothers they were and the close relationship they shared, most of the time they could understand each other pretty well despite being two totally different animals and species. 

 

“Is that really a smart idea?”Wolf barked back. His eyes shone with worry. He saw the same reflecting in his brothers eyes.

 

“It is our only way to get rid of the raiders!”Tiger replied. Tiger stopped causing Wolf to stop in confusion.

 

“Taiga wha-”. Tiger lifted a chain with a ring held in his teeth onto Wolf’s head. “These chains bind us together as brothers, trust me we’ll find each other again,”. He took off faster than Wolf could say anything. The sound of racing paws however was growing louder and louder. So he ran, and didn’t look back. 

* * *

 

(Present)

 

So that’s how Wolf ended up alone and on the run. His ears perked up listening for any noise as he took a short break. He laid down and rested his head on his paws. The previous village was welcoming to omegas, something he was grateful for. It was a rarity these days to find people who were accepting of omegas, that didn't treat them like they were glass. Cities were a big no, as they were mostly filled with alphas, betas and those who looked for omegas weak or not. Wolf never thought of himself of a weak person. He knew self defense and such. 

 

_*CAW CAW*_

 

What the...a searching Hawk? He knew the sound of those anywhere. Raiders with the form of small birds were often called searching hawks despite not being hawks. Searching hawks were a terror to omegas on the run. He knew raiders knew of his existence, these hawks only had to hunt him down. The damn thing kept cawing. This one was flying right above him. Fuck. Wolf got back up quickly and picked up his stride. It was still above him. Cover, he had to find cover. Wolf picked up his pace to a sprint. He glanced above to see a thicket of branches that would make good cover. It was that perhaps or a cave. Caves held all sorts of things, things Wolf might not want to deal with. His ears picked up something. 

 

*SNAP*

 

"You idiot! We we're suppose to-JUST GO". There were others nearby? Didn't sound friendly. Wolf veered off his current path to lose the two strangers. He headed towards a path with trees closely together. The only thing was that there was an open clearing that he'd have to go through. It made him an open target to any other raiders nearby.He heard the sound of snapping twigs and cracking leaves.

 

"And where do you think you're going little omega?".They were following him weren't they. A quick glance behind confirmed his thought. Wolf sped up.Two leopards behind him follow suit. His heart beated fast, his body filled with adrenaline and tiny amounts fear. Wolf was managing to keep some distance,"just a little further" he thought before an eagle swooped down knocking him off his paws. He scrambled to get back up. That seemed to be enough time for the leopards to catch up. The eagle struck again as Wolf got up again. Something pricked his flank. His vision grew hazy as he tried to get back up again. He fell. He could hear laughter around him. His strength gave out as the last vision he saw were the signature raider banner on the arm of one of his captors.

 

“This one’s real nice, he’ll be a great profit boys,”.

 

"You still fucked it up,". 

 

"Well we didn't fail did we?".  

* * *

 

(Tiger)

Tiger looked down at the necklace he was currently wearing. “Tatsuya..to the gods I hope you alive,”.

 

_“These will show that we will forever be brothers,”._

 

Tiger let out a huff resting his head on his paws. Continuously running from village to village did have it affects. But it wasn’t for nothing after all. Each step brought him closer to his goal, the famous city of Teiko. Why? He felt drawn to the city, and well he didn’t really have a plan so he figured he’d start there. His main goal was to find his brother alive hopefully but the world was a large place. Tiger knew his brother was decent at defending himself and he had a certain charm to his advantage as well. Tiger yawned showing sharp teeth. He got up and kept on walking. 

* * *

 

(Hawk)

Hawk was admiring the horizon in the Eastern part of Teiko, his leg swinging off a tree branch. Hawk shifted to his hawk form gliding on the winds. 16 and free without the chains of any alpha Hawk was enjoying his life. He knew to avoid some places, those being open areas without the lush forests.

 

Hawk should have been paying attention to his surroundings. He was a prime target from the raiders as he had helped other omegas escape. Hawk yawned. Yeah, he probably should have gotten more sleep. A vulture slammed into Hawk knocking the wind out of him. “Shit!”. Hawk dived. How did they even know where he was? The only person that actually knew was-oh. That son of a...ugh. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Akumi. Hawk knew this area like the back of his head though, or I suppose feathers.  

THERE, that’s what he was looking for. A bunch of tree branches intertwined made for a perfect escape route. He could deal with a few scrapes, but he knew a vulture probably couldn’t follow him. He flew through successfully hearing the vulture hissing in anger. Hawk sighed. They wouldn’t get him today.

(Raiders)

“Hanamiya how the fuck did you lose that hawk?”Haizaki Shougo spat at the vulture. Said vulture soon shifted to a black haired male with greyish eyes.

 

“You try chasing a hawk through a shit ton of branches, I doubt your weak cobra form could ever catch him”Hanamiya spat back. Haizaki flipped him off and rubbed an oncoming headache.

 

“Find that Hawk or none of you are leaving with your lives intact. Am I understood?”. The other raiders nodded quickly. This was the price for working for or being a raider. Either you succeed or you fail. A failure often was worse than death, especially for people as high ranking as Hazaki and Hanamiya. 

 

“Idiots!,”Hanamiya spat.  “Do we have something that can climb trees?”.

 

“Y-yes sir,”.

 

“Then get to it before anything _terrible_ happens. My patience is thinning,”. The raider that had spoken up shifted to a green monkey and ascended the tree with ease. In his tail held a loaded dart gun. A quick shift, the sound of bones cracking. A gun was aim, a shot rang out. 

 

(Hawk)

Hawk was only going to take a short break, a small break before he left the area. He’d have to move soon now that they knew a vague location of where he hung around. His stomach growled. Hunger. Just as he was about to take off, something flew into his exposed backside making him freeze. He couldn’t fly, he felt paralyzed. He fell forward feeling his body fall through the air catching on branches. He blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for all the pov switches if they get annoying and what not. Side note I tend to edit along the way so there might be minor changes. This ending doesn't exactly set with me very well so I might rewrite it.


	3. Catch me if you dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kise's background and Furihata's. This is a longer chapter, I kinda had ideas constantly running through my head.

 

_means thinking_

 

Kaijo was the kingdom that would never accept the outstretched arms of Teiko. Not under the rule of Kasamatsu Haruto, who rejected their ideas of how secondary genders were to be treated. With that rejection came a consequence that he should have seen coming:The rise of a black market. Kaijo also struggled with backlash from Teiko supporters causing a divide to begin. Kaijo also dropped in population as more and more of its residents left to Teiko city. Kasamatsu Haruto who had grown ill was struggling to do anything to help his kingdom. It was left to his son Kasamatsu Yukio a beta and strong willed leader. But even he could not do anything against the divide. Well, there was another choice but Yukio could not bring himself to doing it. The fourth prince of Teiko Aomine Daiki had proposed a treaty to take care of the rebellions and help rebuild Kaijo from its current ruined state. But Yukio saw the hidden meaning, it was a treaty that handed Kaijo right over to Teiko. The only kingdom that Teiko couldn’t get their hands on was Kaijo and they still wanted it?. He vowed to himself that he could never do that. No, for the promise of a childhood friend he would never submit to _that_ ideology.

 

“Father, we have to do something!,”Yukio his only son shouted.

 

“Yukio my son we have done everything. Yukio, you have to accept. It’s the only way,”Haruto stated from where he was lying down. Yukio growled in frustration.

 

“Father, it’s wrong! Their ideology is unfair and corrupt!,”.

 

“Yukio….it’s the only way. But I understand your emotions..so hear me now. Find them, the guard. They’re still alive, the ones who brought hope in the beginning. Prince Aomine Daiki has been told that you were assassinated when you were in the gardens, everyone believes you are now dead. Collect your belongings and go. Kaijo is no longer safe, not for you. Yukio you have to find the Scarred Shadows. I will sign the treaty and deal with the aftermath,”Haruto said getting up. Steel blue met steel blue. Yukio was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. Many thoughts ran circles around his head such as "But I can't leave you alone," and "If we let them do this then we're just handing in our defeat,". His father seemed to know what he was thinking though and said something that secured Yukio's response. 

 

"This is what your mother would have wanted for you Yukio,". It seemed like so long ago when he last saw his mother. She had his same matching hair color with the most beautiful brown eyes.  “You are the shinning star in this dark kingdom Yukio. You’re mother would have been proud. Now go, Kobori will escort you and stay by your side. The others will stay here,”. .Yukio wiped his eyes on his shirt and hugged his father.

 

“I’ll be back father, when the Scarred Shadows is shining bright I’ll be back,”.

 

_“They’re out there Yukio. I just know it! They’ll return and peace will ring through the lands,”._

 

Haruto patted his son on the back hiding his own tears.

 

“I have no doubt that you will succeed on your mission, Yukio. You have always been a very determined boy,”. Kobori appeared outside the room holding everything Yukio would need.

 

“It’s time to go my prince,”he stated. Yukio sighed and grudgingly got up. He met Kobori’s eyes with determination in his eyes.

 

“Alright,”.

* * *

 (In another part of Kaijo)

A fox happily swam around in pond yapping and yipping. Golden eyes matched golden fur. Other foxes watching from the shore joined in . It wasn’t rare to see foxes in Kaijo, they were known for having many of its shifters being of the canidae family. Wolves, coyotes, jackals etc. The bright red fur of a fox caught Kise's eye. RIKU!. Riku was an old friend of his he had met after we ran away from his family who were going to sell him off for money. Riku was kind and understanding along with his family who gave the fox a home and basically another family. 

 

“Hey Kise where did you disappear to?”Riku asked swimming over. His fox form was bright red/orange with darker red eyes. The tips of his years were tipped black. 

 

“An old friend dropped by, it’s nothing to worry about Rikucchi,”Kise reassured. No one could know his secret. Riku sighed. He was worried about his good friend but well he probably wouldn’t get much out of the happy go lucky fox. 

 

“Alright alright. Hey, my mom said that raider activity have been increasing lately, specifically around the Eastern and Southern parts of Kaijo. Because of how close our dens are to the South she said we might be moving soon,”. Both foxes hopped out leaving the others to splash and play around.

 

“Oh? I thought they had no rights being on Kaijo grounds. Yu-The prince made it very clear that they weren’t welcomed on our grounds,”.

 

“Yeah but apparently they don’t care. Just be careful, you know your welcome in our family,”. Kise gave his award winning smile, or as close as you could get with a foxes snout. It ended up looking like a hungry predator. Riku couldn’t help but fall on his back and laugh. Kise gave him a weird look. 

 

“I don’t want to be a burden to you Rikucchi,”Kise paused. _I’m strong enough on my own "_ or you family but thanks for the offer,”.

 

“Kise, you’re not a burden. You’re a friend of mine right? It’s fine if you want to join up with the den,”. Kise shook his head. Riku sighed.He’d try again later probably. Clouds were starting to appear, blocking out the sun. Rain clouds. 

 

“Aww, why’d it have to rain now?!?!”Kise whined. He put a scowl on his face and hung his head. His ears flopped forward. 

“Well damn, guess we could head back to the dens,”. Sulking on the inside Kise followed his friend back to the Akihito dens. They were trying to avoid the rain by going through more dense parts of the forest. 

 

_*HISS*_

 

Both foxes jumped as the sound of a very angry bothriopsis. Snakes were also a common form in Kaijo unfortunately. Because of how foresty Kaijo was many animal forms who favored the forests were common.The bothriopsis had a hungry, deadly look in it’s eyes. More bothriopsis appeared slithering out from behind trees and under bushes. Kise growled showing sharp teeth, Riku doing the same. One of the bothriopsis shifted the snakes body slowly turning into a human figure with the crackling of bones. The human had brown hair with narrow grey eyes. One bothriopsis drew too close as Kise snapped at it. It drew back instantly showing fangs.

 

“Kise be cautious,”Riku said growling. Only the two could understand each other in their current forms.

 

“What’s an omega like you doing out here?”the human sneered. Kise barked. He knew he was talking to him. Riku was an alpha. 

 

“You won't get mad at me if I shift right Rikucchi?”Kise asked suddenly glancing towards his friend. 

 

“Why in the hell would you shift? Kise you’re more dangerous in your fox form,”Riku replied giving him an _are you kidding me_ look.

 

“Rikucchiii, I’m not kidding. There’s only one way for us to talk and well I mean this is it,”. Riku sighed. Kise did have a point, a fox and a human couldn't communicate normally. Slowly the golden fox turned into a beautiful teenager with matching gold hair and gold eyes.

 

“Oh? My my you’re a beauty. What’s your name swe-Who are you and what do you want with?. The man’s eyes narrowed at the interuption.

 

“I smelt a most beautiful scent, I knew I just had to follow it,”. Kise could smell it, his disgusting alpha scent which smet like drugs and cigarette. Besides him Riku also shifted.

 

“Get lost scum, and let us go,”Riku snarled.

 

“And why should I do that with a perfect omega to fetch me a handsome price?”. That ticked him off. Kise swung his leg into the males knocking him down before shifting quickly and running the hell away. Riku followed soon after considerably surprised. The other bothriopsis followed quickly as well. But as luck would have it both Riku and Kise were pretty damn fast in their fox forms. After chasing them for a while they gave up. 

 

“I did not expect that,”Riku said running side by side.

 

“Always expect the unexpected Rikucchi,”Kise said snickering. They kept on running just to be sure that had lost the snakes. “Jeez, how far away are your dens?”Kise whined. That made Riku stop. Kise skidded to a stop as well.

 

“I-we should have already been there,”he said confusion evident on his face. He started pacing his tail swishing side to side.

 

“Let me guess, were lost now?”. Riku gave him a look that said “yeah probably,”. That’s when Riku noticed a shadow hiding behind Kise, no make that two.

 

“Kise. Run,”. They started stalking forward. Kise tilted his head in confusion“Kise, run NOW!,”. Two jackals jumped forwards lunging at the golden fox. Kise yelped in surprise before taking off. Riku wasn’t by his side. But there was a jackal. The jackal gave a high pitched laugh before speeding up. Kise took a sharp left right in front of a giant tree truck. The jackal noticing it’s doom tried to skid to a halt to no avail.

 

_*SMACK*_

 

“Don’t go too fast next time Jackal-san,”Kise called out behind him snickering. He stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath. Where was Riku?  Wasn’t he following behind? His ears picked up the sound of more approaching animals. More jackals he presumed. _“Can’t a fox catch a break? Riku I hope you made it out alive”_. Kise did the only thing he could think of now. Run. 

* * *

(Unknown place)

Furihata scrambled to get up when his parents called for him. He basically fell out of bed.

 

“Kouki they’re here. I don’t know how they found us, someone must have told them but you need to run,”his mother said matching eye level with her son. Her own eyes were full of worry and fear. Furihata nodded seeing that. He quickly gathered all his belongings before following his mother. He made sure not to forget the neckace given to him by his father.

 

“Kyo, come on.We don’t have time to get them,”his mother stated pulling along his older brother. By them she meant Kyo’s collection of knives. Still, his brother pulled his arm from her grip and rushed into his room grabbing the case that held them. He reappeared soon.

 

“They’re for Kou mother,”he stated wrapping his satchel around his chest. Their mother sighed. She took them down to where their father was. They quietly followed through a tunnel where other residents were also escaping. No one spoke a word in fear of their attackers knowing. As soon as they exited they ran.

 

“Kouki and Kyo. You know what to do,”. They nodded. Furihata’s shoulders sagged. He knew what was going to happen. Kyo tensed. Their mother hugged them both tears staining her eyes.

 

“Kyo, protect your brother please. Kouki, listen to him. Do not go to Teiko city whatever you do,”their mother said wiping her tears.

 

“Maeko..they have to go now. My sons, be brave and do not forget who you are,”their father stated giving each a pat on the head.

 

“Mom, dad. Thank you for everything you’ve done to protect. I won't forget it,”Furihata said giving each a strong hug.

 

“My little chihuahua..,”his mother sniffled. Kyo took his hand as they started to turn away. Their pace increased to a run. Their parents disappeared soon from their view. Suddenly Kyo hissed out a

 

“DUCK,”. Furihata did so instantly. A spear flew right by his head. He jumped in surprise.

 

“EH??!?!”.

 

“What the-ugh Kouki RUN! I’m right behind you!,”. Acting on instinct he did indeed run like hell shifting to his small chihuahua. His brother soon shifted to a Borzoi. Their escape route currently included running through the dense parts of the forest and hiding it out. Kyo barked at the chihuahua.

 

“Kou head left,”. The small chihuahua obeyed.

 

“Hey Kyo...what happens now?”.

 

“I really don’t know. Survival and finding someone who can help us,”.

 

“We’re gonna be fine, right Kyo?”Furihata said glancing up to his brother as they slowed to a halt. They had found themselves in their targeted location with minimal struggles. Furihata was very much grateful for this. Something was placed in front of him. His brothers case of knives. His brother looked at Furihata with a soft gaze. 

 

“I don’t know Kou, I hope,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do they escape or do they get caught o_O? Side note thanks for all the love and support everyone! <3 Next chapter might be a little delayed from my day to day updates not quite sure. Sorry if it is.
> 
> EDIT:The next chapter is most defiantly going to be delayed due to personal issues and what not. Sorry to those who are looking forward to it, I'll try to get it done quickly.


	4. Free me, from this cage I call home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be one of my shorter chapters that I might end up rewriting in the future. I know it's a tiny bit delayed sorry sorry. Been a bit more busy so I'm only able to write in my free time. Enjoy.

There was a strange rumor concerning the four princes of Teiko. Everybody knew that there was indeed four princes of Teiko. Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou and Midorima Shintarou. But there had been comments that sparked the rumor of a fifth prince. Some would say that a male with light blue hair, unseen by others could be seen when the royal family visited the city. Of course, rumors were just rumors and most threw it aside. But others couldn’t let it slide that easily. When the emperor was asked about the rumor, he gave a response that made everyone remember why most things in Teiko weren’t to be ever questioned about. 

 

“I have always told you the truth, my empire. Truth is valued against the treachery of lies is it not?. This is no different. There have always been four princes. That is never to be questioned,”. But he lied that day. No, there was a fifth prince. HIs family knew it. But they didn’t acknowledge him, that much anyways. Simply put, they were not supposed to by order of Kuroko’s mother. To protect their brother. But that brother was sick of it.  The fifth prince of Teiko that was  mentioned or barely at all. His name was only known to his family, that being Kuroko Tetsuya. 

 

He might have held the title of prince, but otherwise he was never mentioned. The main reason was his secondary gender;He was an omega unlike his alpha brothers. His mother still loved him and wanted to keep him safe so she hid him from the public with the exception of occasionally taking him out on small errands. Her dying wish to Masaomi was to protect her son. He was tired of their treatment to him, but he understood their worries. His brothers were the only ones he really interacted with. That and a beta friend Ogiwara Shigehiro. He was never allowed outside the palace without one of his brothers or a personal guard. But he was growing sick of it, staying hidden for 16 years. 16 years of his life in the Phoenix Dragon Palace isolated from others because he was an omega. Life didn’t favor his kind. And he hated it. But it was life, it was the law. It was the public. Kuroko knew that if his family despite with all their power were to act against the ideology would lose most of the empire’s support. Rebellions would break out, death and casualties. Plus, it didn’t affect his alpha brothers or alpha father. He knew they didn’t care much at all. 

 

At first, when Kuroko was young he didn’t understand the nature of the world, the nature of this hierarchy. What was wrong with presenting as an omega? 

 

“Tetsuya, you’ll learn one day,”Akashi would say. 

 

“Kuro-chin, just listen to father and you’ll live a happy life,”Murasakibara would say. 

 

“Kuroko, when you grow older you’ll understand your place,”Midorima would say. 

 

“Tetsu, just stay inside. Trust us ‘kay? We’ll protect you,”Aomine would say. So he listened. He never once tried to go outside the palace. As he grew, he became like any other child more curious about the world outside. But he feared from the stories his brothers would tell him.When he was 14, another family from a distant kingdom came to visit. A smaller kingdom, but still a kingdom nonetheless. It was then, when his brothers were busy and his father that he snuck out and met his first friend. A beta Ogiwara Shigehiro, the youngest son of the visiting family. He was nothing like the betas and alphas he’d been told about. Kind, respectful of his own secondary gender. Never once did he feel looked down upon. That was one of the many moments, that he realized his beloved brothers lied. After the Ogiwara family left to return to their kingdom, they kept in touch with a messenger dove. Ogiwara told him stories of his adventures around the Meiko kingdom and what not. It was nice, a welcomed change. 

It all stopped when Akashi found out after being suspicious of the dove that constantly reappeared in near Kuroko’s window. The dove stopped coming after a while and Kuroko had no idea what had actually happened. At that age anyways. He found out later and held a hidden resentment. Now, as 16 year old Kuroko he was tired of his treatment. So he founded a plan, a plan that would help him escape into the city to use when the moment was right. Not to use now of course, no his brothers would notice him missing. Probably. He wasn’t noticed much anyways. He needed his brothers out of the palace, and his father busy. Until then, his only plan was patience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, thank you all again for the love and support on this story! It's an inspiration to keep this going, knowing that people enjoy it. Next chapter should be out soon, I hopefully not delayed.


	5. A secret in ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for my lateness!. A longer chapter to make due for it's lateness. I just got a new drawing tablet for digital art and I've kinda spent more time with it than this(SORRY SORRY!!) along with other family problems that have limited my free time. I have not forgotten this in anyway though, I am still writing it. Enjoy this late chapter!

Phoenix Dragon Palace was a beautiful palace. Precious Jewels of all sorts decorated the pristine sides. Many lush and colorful gardens surrounded the palace as well. Teiko palace was a looming, threatening presence. Many of Teiko’s residents never dared to approach the castle unless ordered too or for a reason private to the royal family. Carvings and statues of Teiko's history lay outside the entrance and in the garden. Inside the palace was just as beautiful as the outside. But what drew the attention of most who visited was the elegant gold throne decorated in jewels of all colors. The Teiko signature crest lay above it, a blood red dragon with matching wings covered in silver armor and signature Akashi red eyes against a night sky. The dragon was shown holding a crystal ball with 5 different colors. Purple, Navy Blue, Red, Green and Black. There was a missing silver on the ball however, like a piece of the puzzle was gone. Beneath it lay a kingdom vast in size. And in the throne now sat the to be emperor Akashi Seijuurou. His brothers Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya were nowhere to be found. Not that he cared at the moment. He knew they were capable of taking care of themselves. He got up and found himself walking towards the Western gardens before a servant stopped him. 

 

“Akashi-sama, Midorima-sama request your presence in the grand study hall,”the beta said not meeting his eye level. It was custom for a beta to never meet an alpha eye to eye unless strictly asked to. _Ah, what did he need now?_

 

“Very well,”. Akashi turned around walking to said study hall. His stride prideful and his glance unwavering. The doors to the study were already open where he found his brothers chatting among themselves. It seemed that Aomine had already returned from Kaijo.“What did you need Midorima?”. The green haired male glanced up from where he was looking at. 

 

“There have been sparks and rumors of rebellion after news of father stepping down from the throne was spread,”Midorima stated his eyes ever so calculating.

 

“Rebellions never last, let them have their lights of hope. If Teiko does not manage to crush them, then I will personally sort this matter out. But I do not have any doubts in our empire,”Akashi stated in reply.

 

“Just let me and Mine-chin crush them. It would be easy and they’ll be less of an annoyance Aka-chin,”Murasakibara said finishing off a chocolate bar. He had a bored sadistic look in his eyes.

“Murasakibara-kun I don’t think that’s a very smart idea, it could feed the flame that already exist. Throughout the history of Teiko, many rebellions lost their way. It was their own actions that drove them to destruction, not always the empire itself,”Kuroko pointed out. All heads turned towards the blue haired male wondering when he appeared. “I’ve been here the entire time,”. 

 

“Tetsuya is correct, leave them be to succumb to their hopeless actions. If it becomes a problem I believe you can find a way to deal with it Midorima. Now, if you’ll excuse me I take my leave,”Akashi said starting to turn around before Aomine spoke up. 

 

“Yo, Akashi wait. I got that treaty thing settled with Kaijo, but the old king said something about his son being assassinated and killed,”. That caught Akashi’s attention. He glanced over staring at the blue haired male. 

 

“Did he? What else was said Aomine?”he questioned. The blue haired male shrugged.

 

“Here, he wrote this,”Aomine said tossing the red haired male a scroll of paper. Akashi opened it up and read it.

 

_Dear royal family of Teiko,_

_It regret to inform you that my son and former heir to the throne of Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio was assassinated and killed by an unknown personal. It can only be assumed that the assassin was part of my own trusted staff for nothing had entered my palace last night. Because of this terrible and unseen action, I Kasamatsu Haruto have signed the treaty myself. Kaijo is now in your glorious hands, please treat it well._

_-Kasamatsu Haruto_

 

Akashi showed it to Midorima who read it with careful eyes. They both thought the same thing afterwards.

 

_A lie is being told, isn’t it._

 

“Aomine, request more information about this from the former king of Kaijo,”Akashi stated setting the scroll down.

 

“Akashi, his son was killed, murdered. I don’t think he would be willing to shar-It’s for the good of Teiko, Daiki,”. Midorima and everyone else shivered at his tone of voice. Even Murasakibara who seemed to not pay attention to much anything at all. Aomine sighed scratching the back of his head. 

 

“Yeah yeah, okay,”.

 

“Good, then I believe my presence is not required anymore. I will be in the Eastern gardens if you need me my brothers,”. With that Akashi left the room. He walked back to the throne room. The signature crest now was sporting a yellow glass piece in place of the missing silver, just like the others.  _Finally, they've given up. Now Teiko is truly complete._ Akashi smiled as he left the room and walked towards the Eastern gardens. 

* * *

 (Kise)

Kise had no idea where he was, or where he was going. The jackals were relentless, chasing him far away from the borders of Kaijo, although to be fair he was already near them with Riku and the others. That aside, going back to Kaijo was out of the deal. He had heard whispers of the fourth prince returning to seal the treaty between Kaijo and Teiko and he’d rather not be around for that. No, the fourth prince didn’t scare him...much. Their first meeting went rather well, ending up with said prince getting kicked in the face by a fox who scampered away afterwards. Kise had every reason and right to resist his advances despite what everyone else said at that time.

 

(Flashback)

Kise was in town, going to visit his old friend Prince Kasamatsu Yukio when the sound and scent of an overwhelming alpha appeared. He had been away too long(okay so maybe a week and a half was’t long but in Kise days it was). The sound of horse hooves soon followed with a

 

“Move, citizens of Kaijo for the glorious fourth prince of Teiko!,”. Kise sighed in annoyance. What was a Teiko prince doing here in Kaijo? Grudgingly he moved to the side and continued walking. And why was that guy talking about their kingdom like it was below Teiko or something. Annoyance flooded his mind. The Golden Palace in all it’s beautiful glory was coming into view when a haughty voice disrupted his pace.

 

“What’s an omega like you doin’ out in the open?”. Kise turned around to be met with an attractive tan male. Said male had deep blue eyes and matching short blue hair.

 

“What did you say?”. The male smirked taking a step forward into Kise’s personal bubble.

 

“I said what’s an omega like you doing out in the open, Blondie,”. Kise’s eye twitched and a furious look made its way onto his already scowling face. “Don’t wear a sc-OW FUCK,”. Before the male could finish his sentence a kick to the face by a golden fox was thrown. Kise scampered off before anyone else happened. His visit to Yukio would have to wait. The male however was holding his face when another man came running over, a panicked look on his face.

 

“Aomine-san! I’m sorry sorry but we must get going! We cannot keep the Kasamatsu family waiting,”he said bowing repeatingly. Aomine sighed.

 

“Yeah yeah, I gotcha Sakurai,”Aomine said annoyed waving him off. _“I’ll find you again little fox”._

(End flashback)

 

Kise snickered at the memory before he walked right into a stone wall. 

 

“Oww...that wasn’t there before,”he whined. Now out of deep thought Kise took in his surroundings. He took a few steps back to widen his view. What he saw shocked him. It seemed to be some kind of city but in ruins. He walked around to get a deeper understanding oh where he was. Buildings were cracked and broken, wooden signs burnt and chipped. “What is this place?”he wondered. It sure as hell wasn’t anywhere that he recognized. Something caught his eye. A bird feather floated down in front of him. He caught it curious. Kise wasn’t the best at identifying feathers, but it seemed to be a large bird of prey from the size of said feather. The rest unknown. His curiosity about this place was driven even more. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. 

* * *

(Kagami)

Kagami Taiga remembered the promise he made to his brother. Still held. The ring around his neck sat as a reminder. He could only hope Tatsuya made it out okay. After Kagami ran from the raiders, he found himself hopping from village to village until he landed in the famous Teiko city. He immediately was respected despite just arriving there as he was one an alpha and two his build made him threatening. Kagami still had a decent amount of money, some he gained from helping around so he used that to buy himself a decent sized house. He got himself a job easily as a fisherman as there wasn’t anything else he really found interesting in Teiko city. He always did like the ocean despite his animal form being a tiger. So when he was on his way to the ocean side of the city he came across an unfortunate event. An omega, he could tell it was one was cornered by three alphas. The omega was shaking scared. Badly did he want to help him, but that was intercepted by a guard who had been apparently watching the whole thing. There weren't many people or if any at all watching as the ocean side of the city wasn't commonly visited. So it was only these alphas, guards and now Kagamai.  

 

“Please move along sir,”a guard stated placing his head on Kagami’s shoulder. His heart said help him escape, but his brain said help him with the risk of causing a huge scene so don't do this unless you want that to happen. “This omega has committed crimes against the law citizen,”. His heart won that battle.

 

“What are his crimes?”. The guard narrowed his eyes. The omega, however spoke up.

 

“I-I didn’t do anything! I was just heading back home when these alphas jumped me,”. That didn’t settle right with Kagami, something inside him started to burn.

 

“Good sir, you know it’s a crime to resist an alpha as an omega. They are slaves to us, to you. Once again, I have to say please move along,”. Kagami gritted his teeth. The burning feeling was growing, a rageful tiger waiting to eat it’s enemies. Letting it out now would only havoc. So he tried to keep it contained. He let his thoughts run free.

 

“It’s not right though. Omega’s aren’t servants to us, they have their own freedom,”.

 

“The law says otherwise, written by the very Akashi line that rules this invincible and glorious empire. Move along, or unnecessary force will be taken,”the guard said matter of factly. But Kagami didn’t move, he refused to. He was reminded of Himuro, the way his brother often talked about the way omegas were treated. Kagami wasn't an omega, but he held a lot of respect for them. 

 

“M not going anywhere punks. Likewise, they’re humans too aren’t they? Just like us they got rights, leave em be,”he stated staring the guard who was addressing him before in the eyes. His tiger was growling inside, wanting to be released and tear these guys apart. That would spell chaos though he figured. An iron spear found it’s blunt head knocking against his own. “What the fu-,” a kick to the stomach. Another kick. Kagami fell to his knees. The three alphas turned their attention to him. A bad mistake. 

 

“Not so tough ain’tcha?”. The guards did nothing as they walked away like nothing was happening. The omega had taken his chance and ran, shifting to a tabby and scampering away. The alphas turned around to see their prey gone. They all growled, starting to blame each other.

 

"Why weren't you watching him you idiot!,".

 

"ME?!?! That was your job!,". A laugh was heard, the laugh of someone who was very much pissed off.  

 

“You know, you shouldn’t ever assume someone's down just because of a few weak kicks buddy,”. It was at that moment that they realized their terrible mistake. Their attention was drawn back to Kagami who had a noticeable red aura standing tall. A tiger could be heard roaring in the distance. 

* * *

(Furihata)

Kyo and Furihata had it somewhat easier than the others who escaped the attack. Neither was injured so traveling wasn’t too difficult. The difficult task now, was where do they go? They had no clue on their whereabouts or if they were near any villages. All they could see was trees and mountains. No water, villages, towns or cities. They had to do something though, so Kyo just picked a direction and Furihata followed in silence. Neither brother knew what to or wanted to say anything. The only thing was made noises were their steps and mother nature herself.  

 

“Kou, what’s that?”Kyo asked suddenly pointing to what seemed to be a castle in the distance.

 

“I-um don’t know. A castle of sorts I think,”Furihata replied.

 

“You want to get check it out? If it’s a castle it might have towns folk that can give us shelter,”Kyo asked already walking towards said castle. Furihata quickly spoke up. 

 

“W-wait! What is they don’t like omegas Kyo?”Furihata asked hesitantly.

 

“Then we’ll leave. I promise, nothing will happen to you Kou,”. So Furihata complied, following his brother towards said castle. As soon as the castle became more clear, other smaller structures appeared, houses and what not along with a cracked wall. But it didn’t look right. The houses themselves were in bad shape, some torn down others baring standing.

 

“Kyo..I don’t think anywhere lives here,”Furihata stated.

 

“Just stay close Kou,”. They continued to walk as more and more ruined structures came into view. “W-wait...no this can’t be,”Kyo said suddenly freezing up. Furihata was confused. Had his brother noticed something?. There wasn't much to notice in this seemingly ruined town. 

 

“What is it?”Furihata asked. Kyo gasped. He ran up to the cement wall running his hand across the cold stone.  _The stories mom and dad used to tell. I'd know this place anywhere._

 

“Kou...this is the kingdom of Seirin,”Kyo said in awe. 

 

"The kingdom of what?"a new voice asked. It was at that moment a figure with gold like hair appeared through the trees looking just as surprised as both Kyo and Furihata. 

 

"WHO ARE YOU!?!". 

 

Kyo instantly shoved his brother behind him almost making him stumble and fall. The new guy looked at him puzzled. “You heard me, state your name stranger,”Kyo hissed.

 

“Why so offensive? It’s Kise, Kise Ryouta,”Kise replied confused. Kyo still didn’t et his guard down before Furihata spoke up.

 

“You’re an omega..um Kise right?”. Kise tensed taking a step back.

 

“I-yeah how did you know?”he mumbled. Kyo glanced back and hissed a “Kou let me deal with this, he could want to kidnap us or something,”. Furihata sighed. Furihata might have been a cautious person at times, but this Kise didn’t seem like a threat.

 

“Kyo stop it!,”. * _Sigh*_.“I’m sorry, he um get’s protective,. I’m Furihata Kouki,”Furihata said holding his hand out. The tension in Kise’s demonure seemed to drop immediately.

 

“I know what that’s like, Furihata-san. I getcha,”Kise said shaking the chihuahua’s hand. Kyo finally dropped his guard with a sigh.

 

“Furihata Kyo, this guys older brother,”Kyo said minoring his brothers previous actions.

 

“AH RIGHT!,”Kise said in an aha moment. “ You said something about this place being a kingdom?”. Kyo nodded.

 

Wait...how come you don’t know about it? Are you not from around Seirin?”.

 

“Ah no...I’m from Kaijo actually…,”. Both Furihata brothers gasped with Kouki speaking first, just as his brother was about to start the legend.

 

W-wait what??!? Kaijo? Why are you so far away from it’s borders?!?!,”he asked confused. Kise sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

 

“Jackals chased me out. Plus, the treaty between Kaijo and Teiko was gonna be signed and I didn’t want to be around for that. Ya’know being an omega and all,”Kise replied. Kyo cleared his throat.

 

“If I may explain the legend?”he stated raising an eyebrow. Both kise and Furihata turned their attention to said brunette.

 

“Teiko is an empire made of 5-no wait 6 former kingdoms now that Kaijo’s part of it. Yosen, Shutoku, Rakuzan, Too, Seirin and Kaijo. Before all this stuff with Kaijo, it was only the first 5. Yosen, Shutoku, Rakuzan and Too gave their kingdoms up willingly seeing a great future that it possessed. History says that Seirin united as well but that’s a bunch of snake tongued lies. Seirin rejected the idea, for it’s queen Aida Ichika saw the power and greed in Akashi Hisao’s eyes. When Seirin refused to unite, the other 4 grew enraged. An attack by all 4 kingdoms against Seirin was planned and executed. The results as you can see is all of this,”Kyo paused to take a breath. “Easily, the 4 kingdoms overtook Seirin. Queen Aida Ichika was forced to hand over Seirin’s loyalty to Teiko by the famous Akashi Hisao, the first emperor of Teiko. The beginning of the Akashi bloodline. She was murdered afterwards by Sokudo, a blade passed down through the Aomine bloodline The rest is what we’re living. That’s about it,”he finished off.

 

“But then why didn’t they attack Kaijo?”Kise asked tilting his head sideways.

 

“At the time, Kaijo was much stronger than Seirin. It’s forces while not completely able to hold back Teiko would cause mass casualties. Teiko assumed they could get Kaijo later, when it would slowly break apart according to Akashi Hisao. It seems they were right,”Kyo replied.

 

“Kyo..when did mom and dad tell us these stories?”Furihata asked.

 

“You were young, real young. Probably 4 or 6,”.

 

“And why did they stop when I grew older?”.  A sigh.

 

“You know about the Scarred Shadows right?”. Two nods. “Then you’ll figure out the rest later,”.

 

“Why?! What is so important that you can’t tell me….,”Furihata mumbled.

 

“Kou, there are things that you need to figure out yourself. As much as I’d love to answer your question and trust me I really do, I can’t because I promised our parents,”Kyo said with hints of sadness in his voice. Furihata sighed half frustrated half disappointed. Kise watched the scene with pity in his golden eyes.

 

“Look, Kise was it? Both of you listen actually. You all know about The Blood Guard the first major rebellion that killed Akashi Shiori(when this happened the princes of Teiko were still young)?,”Kyo asked. Furihata nodded.

 

“The what?”Kise asked in confusion.

 

“The Blood Guard, a large group of omegas, betas and some alphas. It was lead by Shadowalker an omega from what I know. The Blood Guard’s location was revealed by a traitor. They were slaughtered by order of Akashi Masaomi. Shadowalker had chosen a next leader before The Blood Guard’s location was raided. No one knows who that was though. Now another rebellion is rising, as you probably know,”. Deep breath. “The Scarred Shadows, said to be the remains of The Blood Guard is rising. That’s why they’re called The Scarred Shadows, they are the Scarred remains of The Blood Guard,”.

 

“Wow...you know a lot huh,”Kise commented leaning on the cracked stone wall. Furihata was starting to fidget.

 

“I have to, to protect the truth from those who turn it to lies, and protect Kou,”Kyo mumbled.

 

“ENOUGH. Stop hiding secrets from me please! How can I trust my own brother when he hides literally everything from me!??!” Furihata shouted throwing his arms up making Kise flinch at the sudden outburst.

 

“Kou, please trust me. This is too keep you safe,”Kyo pleaded.

 

“How? How is keeping secrets about your own family keep him safe?”Kise butt in.

 

“You wouldn’t understand,”Kyo scowled. “Just leave it for another day Kou. We need to find shelter,”.

 

“I gotcha covered there,”Kise said his demeanor changing to a more cheerful one to lighten up the mood. So the two Furihata brothers followed their newest friend into the forest and further away from Seirin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Takao and Himuro you might ask? You'll have to find out next chapter along with the cliffhanger here. I know I'm probably not the best with switching from different scenes, but I'm trying. Thanks again for sticking around to read this, and sticking around for the next chapters <3.
> 
> EDIT:I'm a fucking idiot and actually forgot to put in an important part. So forgive this idiotic author.


	6. A fated meeting, or so they say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smacks head into wall multiple times*. Expect a chapter a week or so, I really am busy but I do not want to abandon this story because I know you guys are liking it and I'm enjoying writing it myself and well just enjoy this chapter. First side note most of these chapters will end up being longer than I expected them to be(this ones word count is 3600 something) so prepare for that? Also, end notes have a some information.

Kuroko stared up at the stars and moon that shone over Teiko. They shone bright, like the sun at day. They were noticeable, the lights that shone over the shadow of darkness. It was getting cold, he figured. The garden lamps were on, lightning the pathways. He walked down the one leading to a pond in silence. It was peaceful and quiet. That was something Kuroko enjoyed about being outside, why everyone would always find him in the Western Gardens. He felt free and unchained from the closed doors and tense atmosphere inside the palace. Whenever Kuroko found himself upset or unable to speak his mind he would lock the doors to the Western Gardens and find peace. It wasn't as if he didn't like his brothers, no he did. They would cast him aside sometimes, his opinions invalid on some topics. 

 

_*SQUAWK SQUAWK*_

 

Kuroko glanced up and saw an eagle circling above him. The eagle dove down landing on the back of a bench. In it’s beak held a scroll of paper which was put down carefully. The eagle’s eyes were black with little pupil showing. Kuroko walked over to the bench and unrolled the scroll. In elegant handwriting, it read

 

_Dear shadow prince of Teiko,_

_I know you exist my friend, the fifth prince of Teiko that hides is trapped in his palace. Guarded by monsters. Please trust me when I say this my prince. I mean no harm to you or anyone innocent. When the moon is at it’s brightest meet me by the docks. Bring no one please, just yourself. Everything will make sense when I explain it to you._

 

On the bottom of the letter was a black paw print shaped in that of a bears. The eagle was still there when Kuroko looked up, sitting on the bench as if expecting something.

 

“Eagle-kun, do you know who wrote this?”Kuroko asked. The eagle nodded. “Does this have to do with the Scarred Shadows,?”. A hesitant nod. “Why would it be given to me? I am a prince of Teiko after all,”. The eagle made no gestures to answer his question. Suddenly the eagle tensed up and took air, flying away fast leaving Kuroko confused. The doors  to the Western Garden were slammed open and there stood Aomine with a bored/sleepy look masking his face. 

 

“Oh, there you are Tetsu,”he said nonchalantly digging a pinky into his ear. Kuroko quickly hid the letter behind his back trying to not look suspicious.

 

“I would prefer you don’t slam the doors so much Aomine-kun. Besides, I am oftenly found here unless you forgot about that fact...again,”Kuroko stated slightly irritated at his loss of peace. The navy haired male yawned unruly.

 

“Yeah well they can always be replaced. Plus, it makes a nice entrance doncha think?  Anyways, why aren't you asleep yet? The entire fucking palace is basicaly asleep,".

 

“My sleeping habits don’t concern you Aomine-kun. Please leave me in peace, I will head back inside soon,”. Aomine yawned stretching his arms.

 

“Yeah yeah alright, night Tetsu,”.

 

“Goodnight Aomine-kun,”.

With that the fourth prince walked back in. Kuroko relaxed and looked around for the eagle just in case it was stayed around. Afterwards Kuroko walked through the double doors and closed them quietly behind him. He was left with many thoughts swarming his head about what just happened.

 

_What would a rebellion want with me?_

* * *

 

 _(_ The next day)

Akashi knew that he and his brothers were to be a force to be reckoned with. As princes of an incredibly power empire people had a “if you fuck with them then you’re dead” view on them(it was either Akashi or Murasakibara who most applied this with). They also had the stereotypical “they must have a some kind of harem” view. The thing was however, they didn’t. In fact none of his brothers seemed to be interested in omegas, sex or love save for Aomine who at one point wouldn’t shut up about one he swore he fell in love with. He almost felt bad for those born as omegas for they were bound to a life of slavery among other things. But that was just how biology worked. Alphas were the top, betas the middle and omegas the bottom. That was the law, and no one was to argue. Not even a prince. It wasn’t that Akashi minded it though. Likewise, biology favored the strong. Though, he knew that if he ever did get an omega he wouldn’t treat it like a slave. He mused on this. A knock.

 

“Akashi-sama, your father request your presence in the throne room,”. Akashi was drawn out of thought as a servant announced that.

 

“I see. I will be there shortly,”.

 

Akashi got up from his desk and marked the page. He set his book down and left his room striding towards the throne room. As he entered he gained the stares of others in the room, other nobles and his brothers. Akashi joined them. Murasakibara for once wasn’t munching on snacks. Midorima had a look of annoyance in his eyes. Kuroko was missing however. While his youngest brother wasn’t the easiest to spot, Akashi could spot him somewhat easier than most.

 

“My sons and my empire, I have gathered you here today for as you know my first born son Seijuurou is to take the throne. As for you Seijuurou, my eldest son and heir to this glorious throne, the public calls for a new emperor. They call for you Seijuurou now. I ask you one last time, do you accept the role of the emperor of Teiko?”. Akashi’s left eye flashed gold before appearing normal again. He walked over slowly from where he was standing and bowed down at the throne.

 

“I will accept my role as emperor,”.

 

“Then tomorrow, we shall host your coronation in the city,”Masaomi said very pleased. His face held a look of admiration and pride. He couldn’t help but notice that Aomine was fidgety. Of course, he would expect this from the troublesome child but he seemed to be more fidgety than usual. “Daiki, is something troubling you?”he questioned turning his full attention to his navy haired son.

 

“Just thinkin’ bout an omega I saw in Kaijo dad,”he replied. Midorima gave a quiet annoyed sigh. Out of everyone he was the unlucky one to hear most about Aomine’s new interest.

 

“Oh? Do tell me about this omega Daiki,"Masaomi said resting his arm on the throne.  

 

“An omega I met in Kaijo, gold hair, gold eyes, body of a goddess. A true beauty he was. Not a girl so no boobs but hey he made up for it in looks,”Aomine responded glancing off to the side which earned him a smack to the back of his head by Midorima for vulgar language. Akashi had no reaction. Murasakibara looked very uninterested.

 

“So this omega has been on your mind constantly yet you’ve only met this omega _once_ _?_ ”Masaomi asked irritation pricking his voice. 

 

“Once was more than enough, I’ll find him someday again,”Aomine snorted rolling his eyes. Masaomi sighed. Aomine was always a troublesome child for him to deal with. It was almost futile trying to argue with him so he left it for now. 

 

“Shintarou, Atsushi. I need you to go check out something. Rumor has it that a certain little warehouse is a meeting place for these disgusting and hopeless rebellions. If it is, arrest those who would defy Teiko. They will be expecting you soon,”Masaomi said as the brothers were about to leave. The two tallest of the brothers stopped and looked at each other.

 

“Why do I have to do this with Mido-chin, can’t Aka-chin do it?”Murasakibara complained aloud. Midorima said nothing, knowing it would probably be futile to argue with any order given by their father.

 

“Atsushi, you are always being lazy around the palace and never pay attention to studies. Seijuurou, Shintarou and even Daiki on the other hand have been doing excellent in studies. Now go, I do not want to argue over this,”Masaomi stated fiercely leaving no room for arguments. The giant silently sulked. Out of all his brothers, Midorima was probably the one he got along the least with. Their attitudes and personalities clashed too much. Murasakibara and Midorima headed outside the palace where a carriage was waiting while the others went back to their room. As the carriage was leaving, no one seemed to notice a small arctic fox darting through the bushes and further away from the grand palace. 

* * *

 (Takao)

Slate blue eyes slowly opened to find the owner of said eyes in a small iron cell. Takao Kazunari “Hawk” tried to remember what happened. He racked his head before it came back to him. Takao moved around a bit before he heard a clink. Chains. He looked at his ankle which was chained to the wall. Irritation was setting in as Takao tried to shift to his animal form only to feel a burning pain through his veins. “Dammit..”he cursed. Across from him he saw another sleeping figure. It was a male, an omega he assumed. The figure had ebony black hair and one longer side-swept fringe that covered his left eye. He probably was around or was 6 feet. His eyes were scrunched through.  _Is he having a nightmare or something?_  

 

“H-Hey, dude you okay?”Takao shouted/asked. The male's eyes sprung open glancing confused. Grey-black eyes met his own. The male quickly looked around his surroundings.

 

“Where are we?”he asked wearily. Now that Takao could see his face, he found himself thinking _Oh damn he’s pretty_.

 

“I really don’t know, I’m in the same boat,”Takao replied. “I’m Takao, Takao Kazunari. You?”.

 

“Himuro Tatsuya,”. A close look around his surroundings revealed that they weren’t the only two in place. In fact, it seemed that other cages lined the their current location. 

 

“I don’t think we’re alone Tatsu-chan,”.

 

“Tatsu-chan?”Himuro asked raising an eyebrow. Takao shrugged.

 

“A habit, you mind?”. Himuro shook his head.

 

_*SLAM*_

 

Two doors were slammed open making both males flinch.

 

“I don’t think someone’s very happy,”Himuro commented breaking into a small smile. Takao broke into a small smile as well. Light streamed in from what Takao assumed was the now opened doors. He couldn’t see anything else.

 

“Hey Tatsu-chan can you see anything?”Takao asked his new friend.

 

“Not really. These cages are kinda restricting. They are well built though, you gotta admit”Himuro replied admiring his little housing unit. Takao sighed shaking his head.

 

(Himuro)

Both Takao and Himuro kept chatting quietly about how they got to their current predicament. Good laughs and small chuckles were thrown around. Himuro learned some interesting things about his new ravenette friend. One was the fact that Takao's parents were killed by raiders and he was left to fend on his own. Another was that Takao 

 

“Any idea how we might get out of here?”Takao asked staring down the shackle on his ankle. Himuro shook his head.

 

“Although I hate to give up, I think that’s our best bet right now,”Himuro said sighing.

 

"There's got to be some way Tatsu-chan, not a good idea to just give up,"Takao insists. Himuro shook his head agian. 

 

"Unless you have any ideas, otherwse we're stuck here for now,". Giving up wasn’t something he’d done alot, he always found a solution to his problems or tried to but this was proving to be a challenge. He heard Takao mutter to himself. They sat in silence before multiple figures walked in through the open doorway. The sound of clanking metal gave the hint that they were probably guards. But why? Himuro and Takao shared a glance of confusion. They had no idea what was going on outside the warehouse. They did hear the sound of horses though, neighing and trotting about.

 

“A carriage?”Himuro asked to himself. “Takao, I think there's a carriage outside,”Himuro said his voice laced with worry and curiosity. No response. The sound of quiet whispers and hushed voices could be heard in the silent warehouse. Although it was way too quiet to be heard by Takao or anyone else save for Himuro who had better than average hearing because of his wolf form.

 

“Serum..run out….fail to work….few minu(he assumed this minutes)....,”was all he could hear.  _"Serum? Is that what's keeping us from shifting..and if they said something about what I'm guessing is the serum wearing off..then..."_ A light bulb went off in Himuro heads. 

 

“Takao, try shifting,”Himuro called out to the ravenette who seemed to be lost in thought.

 

“Eh? But I already tried earlier and it sure as hell didn’t work,”Takao stated giving him a confused stare.

 

“Trust me,”. So Takao sighed and hoped to the best that Himuro was right. The same burning feeling was absent as his bones started to change. Feathers were appearing down his arms as he felt his view on the world change. In place of his mouth and teeth a beak was forming.His feet slowly shifted into that of a hawk and _boom_ , there sat a regular sized red tailed hawk and a shackle laying off to the side. So he was right.

 

“Try to keep the noise level down Takao,”Himuro whispered. He himself started to shift, his bone structure taking on that of a wolf. His jaw extended into a snout with sharp teeth replacing his human ones. A slim but still furry tail appeared as there sat a dark grey wolf with fur covering his left eye. The shackle was still there though as Himuro tried to slip it off with minimal success. Their shifting caught the attention of others who like them shifted to their soul animals. Himuro turned his attention to the chain which he bit and scratched at. It was rusty so he figured it wouldn't take a large amount of work to break it. 

 

“Hey hey what’s going on in-Oh shit HEY BOSS THE SERUM’S WEARING OFF NOW,”. A guard Himuro presumed patrolling the area spotted the animals.

 

_*SNAP*_

 

Success! 

 

“Do not let them out! Shift to you animals or do something but if any of them get free, there will be _severe_ punishment. Especially since the princes are here. When the Scarred Shadows are spotted, then load them up. If the princes see this we are _dead_ ,”an authoritative voice commanded. “Wait did he hear him right? The _princes?”_ Takao thought. “Why would the princes be here? And the Scarred Shadows, are we just bait?”Himuro pondered. Back to the matter at hand, they were still trapped. These cages weren’t the easiest to get out of. Likewise though Himuro hated giving up so he started to pace and pace thinking of something. Takao started squawking startling Himuro. He barked at the hawk who just ignored him. A woman came into view clad in animal hunting gear. She banged on Takao’s cage.

 

“Shut the fuck up little birdie,”the woman barked. Something caught Himuro’s eye. Something shiny. A key?. He tilted his head to the woman’s waist trying to signal to the small iron key was in Takao’s grasp range. The hawk gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. Instantly Takao shifted back to human and darted his hand out to snatch the key. The bars while strong and sturdy had a wide enough opening in between each other for him to do so. The woman was a second too late as Takao backed up as far as he could go with the key in hand. The woman didn't move in a moment of shock and surprise. In that moment of time Takao quickly found the lock to his cage, jammed the key and, turned it, shifted and flew out towards the ceiling. Shouting and yelling was starting to brew making Himuro flatten his ears down in distress.

 

“Where’s the fucking serum or darts!,”.

 

“This was a baiting mission! We don’t have anymore from the previous hunting!,”.

 

“IDIOTS!,”. Himuro could see a vulture flying up to meet the hawk. He heard Takao screech and fly around. A owl and falcon soon followed suit chasing a hawk around.

 

_*CLINK*_

 

Something dropped in front of Himuro’s cage. The key! Takao had dropped it from his talons. No one had noticed it with everything chaotic going on. Himuro shifted back to his human form and quickly unlocked his cage. He unlocked others as well. Quiet thanks yous were thrown around. Himuro threw the key somewhere and shifted to his wolf form. Others had shifted as well. Himuro bolted out the still open doors(why exactly had no one closed them yet?). He saw a few others bolt as well. Not looking where he was going he ran into a wall knocking him down. He shook his head sideways regaining focus.Wait why would a wall be here…? Himuro looked up and saw a literal giant with purple hair and a mildly interested look in his matching purple eyes.

 

“Mido-chin I found a wolf,”the male stated in a flat tone. Another male came into play, tall but not as tall as the current one he just ran into. He had green hair, matching green eyes and a set of glasses resting on his nose. Himuro scrambled to his feet backing away and growling. One always had to be ready in an unknown territory was what Alex would say a lot.

 

“That’s no ordinary wolf, Murasakibara. Wolves don’t live around this area if you paid attention to our studies,”the green haired male stated pushing up his glasses.

 

“Those studies are boring and annoying Mido-chin. Mido-chin, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin and Mine-chin are the ones that pay attention,”. A scowl and no response. No sooner than later Himuro was tackled by a dark brown coyote to the surprise looks of both males. Himuro snapped at the coyote leg and in turn was tackled by another. Himuro fought back snapping at the other coyotes front paw Himuro caught a glimpse of a pinned down hawk screeching and clawing to get free before it was blocked by snapping jaws. He thought all hope was gone before all the weight on his was thrown away with yips of surprise. Himuro tired and exhausted was forced to shift back to his human form. What he saw shocked him. A bear, a larger than average grizzly bear stood high and mighty. Himuro met his gaze which was filled with fury. The same violet eyes met his own.

 

“Murasakibara what are you _doing!_ ,”the green haired male hissed. Murasakibara? That name sounded familiar. Himuro drew to his knees slowly and cautiously catching his breath.  Himuro racked his brain“ _Murasakibara....Murasakibara...”_ . Himuro’s eyes widen.

 

“You’re the third prince?”. The bear nodded it’s head sniffing the air slowly before it started to shift back to a more human form.

 

“Why do you smell so sweet, like a snack?”Murasakibara asked slowly. Himuro was taken back by the question.

 

“Murasakibara, what are you saying you fool! We are here for the Scarred Shadows, not for this nonsense,”the green haired male shouted walking over. He made no movement to help the coyotes who were slowly getting up. It seemed neither cared about the betas.“Sour attitude, green hair and eyes. This must be Midorima Shintarou the second prince”Himuro thought backing away. He could tell Murasakibara was very uninterested in whatever Midorima was saying. 

 

“But Mido-chin, he smells so sweet,”Murasakibara whined turning his attention to his brother. Midorima sputtered randomness which Himuro really didn’t pay any attention to.

 

“Honestly why did father even put me with you, even Aomine could do better than you,”Midorima muttered to himself. He sighed placing his hand his forehead in annoyance. “You do whatever, I’ll deal with this matter myself,”Midorima spat walking away and into the warehouse. He spared a glance to the hawk now turned ravenette however, sensing something interesting about him. Meanwhile Murasakibara turned his attention back to Himuro who had gotten up but was surrounded by the same coyotes from before.

 

“Coyotes leave wolf-chin alone,”Murasakibara growled fiercely. Himuro swore he could see the aura of a grizzly bear behind him. The coyotes backed down immediately whimpering and whining. Himuro felt his gaze being directed to the ground. In the presence of an alpha and one as strong as the prince, his omega nature made him feel afraid. “What’s your name wolf-chin?”. Himuro let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“H-himuro Tatsuya?”was his stuttered reply. Curiosity sparked in Murasakibara’s eyes, like a child who received a new toy. “It seems that my life is taking an unexpected turn,”Himuro thought his heartbeat slowing to a more steady one. 

* * *

 

(Takao/third pov gets confusing sorry)

Takao felt the adrenaline rush leave his body from the previous chase. The thing was, he could have easily left everyone behind and gotten free himself. But he just made a new friend and well he was already used to rescuing others. So he dropped the key next to Himuro’s cage and flew out the doors. Everything went to chaos after that. Unfortunately it seemed that they weren’t so lenient on letting him go. Takao dodged multiple dives from the shrieking falcon chasing him before the owl had gotten a nasty scratched on his wing making him fall and flail in the air. A vulture, the same that chased him before pinned him down to the ground as he felt a needle jabbed into his feathers. He screeched. The vulture’s claws were digging into his flesh as he felt himself forcefully being shifted into his human form. He caught a few glimpses of Himuro and oh sweet jesus was that a grizzly bear? There were others being tackled and pinned down as well. The weight on top of him disappeared but his muscles refused to work with his brain. Another figure kneeled down besides him but Takao wasn’t really able to look up.

 

“What exactly happened here, Hanamiya?”a voice laced with calmness and annoyance asked. Takao had to admit it sounded sexy as hell.

 

“Oh forgive me second prince Midorima Shintarou, there was just a little _outbreak_ , nothing that should concern a prince,”Hanamiya replied his own voice laced with fury. If that was Midorima then...ah.  The other must have been another prince, from what Takao could remember probably the third prince.

 

“And who is this?”Midorima asked gazing down at Takao.

 

“He’s no one my prince, just an omega who needs to be taught his place,”Hanamiya replied seething. Takao could imagine the look on his face, one of fury. It made him snicker.

 

“Has there be any sighting of the Scarred Shadows?”.

 

“No, we were going to do a patrol when this all happen,”.

 

“So you failed to do you job is what I’m hearing?”.

 

“I was not the one who failed my price. Some idiot got too close to his omega and he broke fre-".

 

"Enough. I’ve heard enough fool. Akashi will not be pleased with these results. My personal guards will take over this operation. As for the omegas, they are for you to do as you wish. I expected better, it seems I’ve been disappointed. That omega,”Midorima paused pointing over to Himuro “and this one I will take for myself as payment for your actions,”Midorima finished.

 

“My prince they are without training! They’re fera-".

 

"Are you assuming that we cannot deal with two omegas, Hanamiya? I assure you that is not the case,”Midorima interrupted his voice laced with strength. Hanamiya clenched his fist and heaved out a long sigh before he stalked off. Takao felt his body heaved up over a shoulder. He could feel his muscles coming back on albeit slowly. It was enough to use his voice though.

 

“You’re not taking me back to the cages are you….?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling and emotions are hard to control in certain situations wouldn't you say? I have been struggling to actually write and constantly having to rewrite chapter parts because of everything going on. Along with the mentality of this isn't good enough and I have to rewrite it. My younger brother who refuses to do anything helpful is a cause along with the stress he's putting on my parents and arguments breaking out. Mentally on my end has not been fun. Apologies for chapter update times, I know they're probably not preferable. Anyways see you guys next chapter.


	7. Update note

      Hello, and I regret to say this is not a chapter unfortunately. The main reason is the fact of my family state taking a turn. My brother's attitude fuels the arguments in my family and in turn I cannot focus on writing. he's disrespectful, loud, annoying, rebellious and especially doesn't respect my mother. It affects the entire family in a terrible way. No, I will not drop this, I refuse to. But I think I might take a small break just to let everything calm down. It doesn't help that I did struggle with my own mental issues back then and well, those never truly leave. 


	8. Update note pt.2

   Hello, and I cannot say enough thank yous for the love, comments and kudos on this story, especially on the note from last chapter. It means so much that there are people out there that are kind, friendly and wonderful. On a side note I suppose, my problems have gotten better. My family life is now in a stable state in which I can finally write and focus without hiding or being distracted by the arguments. While by no means perfect, it's better than what it has been for the past 2 weeks, mainly past week.The next chapter will be out soon, as I had written it but it was choppy and pretty bad from the state of my family life. 

   On another side note, I mentioned something about mental issues from the past. I never really told anyone close to me(a choice I regret), but I think I need to tell someone/some people. I struggled with depression from pressure(no my parents didn't, I did myself) to do well in school and get good grades when I was younger. Complied with that, my mother mentioned that my father was starting to drink heavy alcohol as he couldn't find a job(he was looking for one for about 6-7 months). The state of my parents life affected me bad, and then there was the fear of rejection as I had found out that I'm not straight. My mothers a catholic, and I didn't want to be rejected for not being straight. There were so many factors that my depression started to turn to suicidal thoughts. My performance in school dropped and yes, I did end up scratching a few tiny marks on my skin till it bled because it felt better than the constant sadness and dark storms over my mind. When the school year was ending, it was getting better as my mother had told he she would love me for whoever I was, even if she didn't understand it. My father got a job and was more up going, happier. The next school year, everything was much better. For those who have experienced this before, depression never leaves. When you first experience it, it latches onto you mind and while it can be pushed aside, locked away it will never truly disappear. It hasn't come back as bad as that time, and the past few days haven't been that bad of depression, more of just I wish my family life would never have problems and that I wouldn't struggle with properly functioning whenever it got bad. 

   Please please please please, if any of you are struggling with depression or suicidal thoughts, seek out someone to help. I didn't do this, and I regret it. Suicide is not the answer out of a what might seem like a hopeless situation. If you are afraid that you friends/family will not be able to understand you, or say the wrong things than seek out someone professional who will never make fun of you and give you the help you deserve.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was afraid to post this, as I don't know how you will all react especially to a long rant like this talking about an issue as harsh as depression/suicide. As usual, see you next chapter.


	9. All Hail The Emperor Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In words, I cannot exactly to reply to the comments from yesterday. I have never really be one to be able to describe in words, so I suppose all I can say is thank you thank you thank you. I was incredibly nervous to post my story because well the internet is an odd thing, and people as well but all I've seen is kindness and love from all of you. So thank you. Enjoy this late chapter.

_thinking_

 

It was sudden and unexpected when Kasamatsu Yukio was declared dead by assassination attempt. While many people in Kaijo disliked the royal family, no one really went as far as killing the heir to the throne. Suspicions were starting to arise but all that was thrown out the window when Kasamatsu Haruto announced their alliance with Teiko, signing Kaijo over to the empire. He knew though, that Kasamatsu Yukio was not dead, that his son was indeed alive. A secret he had to keep until his death. However when the fourth prince appeared at the Golden Palace’s doors, Kasamatsu Haruto grew worried. He had already signed the treaty that handed Kaijo over to Teiko, so why was he back?

 

“Yeah um I heard about your son’s death. On behalf of the royal family and myself, a great apology is said,”Aomine stated his voice laced with some pity. Haruto noticed it was also laced with boredom. How rude.

 

“Thank you, fourth prince. I appreciate it. However is there something wrong?”Haruto asked hiding his anxiousness and worry with a calm voice.

 

“Huh? Why do you ask?”.

 

“I know that out of all the princes, you and the third prince don’t oftenly visit places unless ordered by the emperor or the first prince. But here you are, so what brings your appearance to my humble kingdom?”. Two navy eyes narrowed. Haruto gripped the arms of his throne tightly as the aura of a panther radiated. Haruto was an powerful alpha himself, his soul animal being a jaguar. But the aura he felt dominated his own.

 

“You’re observant, _former_ king Kasamatsu Haruto. I like that factor,”Aomine said in a haughty tone. Haruto did not miss the sneer in his voice, or on the word former. His demeanor shifted fast, from the prince to a  _predator._ “Dear brother Akashi asked me personally to send a message to you,”. In his hand, was a rolled up scroll which was handed to the former king. Opening it, in red ink it read

_Greetings, Kasamatsu Haruto of the Golden Palace,_

_On behalf of Teiko and myself, I am sorry for the loss of your son Kasamatsu Yukio._

_It must have been hard and difficult to deal with the loss of a loved one,_

_I too, lost a loved one, my mother when I was younger to The Blood Guard._

_I would like to personally talk to in face to face about the future of Teiko,_

_for you are part of our empire now. Teiko welcomes you into its arms._

_I hope to see you soon, when I am no longer just a prince._

_-Akashi Seijuurou_

 

Aomine smirked, a predatory smile running along his face. “See you again, Kasamatsu Haruto. No doubt, it will not be me meeting you so whatever happens I wish you the best of _luck,_ ”. He spat out luck before swiftly turning around and walking out. Haruto released his grip and sighed out deeply. He was at lost on what to do.

 

_*COUGH COUGH*_

 

Haruto leaned over holding his chest, soon collapsing on the base of the throne. Guards rushed to his aid. 

 

"The doctor, get the doctor!,".  

* * *

 

(With Kasamatsu and Koji)

The two had successfully left Kaijo territories without being noticed and headed for the ruined Kingdom of Seirin. Out of all of the monarchs, the Kasamatsu family seemed to know the most about The Blood Guard and now Scarred Shadows. The knowledge was kept in a book that only the ruling monarchs of Kaijo would know about. It seemed that in the past Kaijo and Seirin had a friendly relantionship despite being different kingdoms. Haruto passed it down to his son, everything. It held secrets that Teiko specifically the royal family would probably kill for. Who the suspected current leader of the Scarred Shadows was, where they might be, who they were affiliated with etc. With the book, Kasamatsu read that it was suspected that the Scarred Shadows, or someone closely affiliated with them could be found in the ruined Kingdom of Seirin. When he thought about it, it actually made a bit of sense. Seirin was conquered and destroyed by the time Teiko became a true and complete empire. So they probably wouldn’t look towards the ruined kingdom.

 

“How much further Koji?”Kasamatsu asked setting down his pack. His traveling partner did the same. He stretched out his limbs awaiting a response.

 

“We still have a while to go, Kasamatsu-sama,”the brown(A/N okay so it says he has black hair but it looks brown to me idk HELP?!?!) haired male replied. Kasamatsu sighed letting his arms fall.

 

“And how much is a while?”.

 

“We just past the Southern Kaijo border. Seirin is still a ways away. A while is probably a while,”. Kasamatsu felt irritation creeping on. A sigh.

 

“Well if a while is a while then let’s keep on moving,”. They both picked up their packs and kept on walking.

* * *

 

(Kagami plus what Kuroko was up to while Mura and Mido were busy)

Kagami felt like something unusual was going to happen. It was that gut feeling that something bad was going to happen so he was on edge all day. After his time at the fishery was over for the day, he headed home before a sight caught his eye. Parts of the city of Teiko was surrounded by forest life the others more open. The Palace was more hidden away from the city, not that many cared. It was hidden for a reason. So when Kagami approached the woodland side of the city, he was shocked to see an arctic fox spring out at him. He jumped back as the fox landed on his chest knocking him to the ground. He scrambled back and held out his arm in defense. 

 

“W-what?!?”. They met eyes. The arctic fox had baby blue eyes with matching fur. The fox hopped off as Kagami got back up. “Um, I’m guessing you’re not an actual animal?”he stated uncertain. The fox looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. Right before Kagami’s eyes, the fox shifted into a smaller male with matching blue hair and blue eyes. He was...beautiful. His skin was pale and his face lacked emotion. _Um what the fuck?._  Kagami stood up cautiously brushing the dust off his pants. Kagami was stuck on what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind. “Who are you?,”.

 

“I am the fifth prince of Teiko,”. Oh shit. This the shadow prince of Teiko he had heard rumors of? He remembered hearing something about a hidden prince of Teiko, a shadow prince that no one actually was for sure existed but pushed it aside. After all everyone knew that only four existed. Kagami immediately fell on his right knee in a bowing position. 

 

“Please don’t bow like that..I ask for no actions,”the prince insisted. Kagami glanced up, jaw gaping. There was no way this was a prince.“Can I ask for you name?”. Kagami shut his jaw which was gaping in shock and surprise.

 

“K-kagami Taiga…,”he muttered out his voice unsteady. He got up slowly and stood to his full height. Wow, this guy was small. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Kagami-kun,”the prince said without a hint of emotion.

 

“U-um my prince? Why are you so far away from the palace?”. The blue haired male gave him a blank stare. “What? Did I say something wrong?”.

 

“I have my own reasons Kagami-kun, but everyone wants a little bit of freedom right?”. Yeah he sure didn’t act like a prince. No regal or authoritative tone, just that of a normal human being. 

 

“Uh, I suppose so. I don’t mean to be rude but you don’t seem to act like the other princes,”. The prince sighed.

 

“My brothers are different than myself. I have never enjoyed my lifestyle as a prince of Teiko. I just wanted some freedom,". So Kagami’s gut was right. This was a very unusual occurrence. Hell, could he even call this unusual, more like once in a life time. He had a feeling he would be meeting this omega again though. Kagami ended up spending the rest of his day talking to the hidden prince of Teiko. Kagami found out the prince’s name was Kuroko Tetsuya and that he was an omega. He himself opened up about his story and how raiders separated him and his brother at a young age in their village. How he had encountered some very strange people, and how he would never stop looking for Tatsuya.  

 

“I should probably head back home. No doubt my brothers are worried,”Kuroko said as the sun was starting to just fall.  

 

“You know the way back right?”Kagami asked. Kuroko shook his head. Kagami was shocked once again. How could someone not know what way back to their own home?

 

“I do not know much about the layout of Teiko city as my mother only took me around the populated parts of the city. I took a direction and ran from the palace. Therefore I do not know the correct and least dangerous way to get home,”Kuroko said. _Well I suppose that makes sense if you’ve been trapped inside for fucking 16 years of your life._

 

“I know a way to get to Phoenix Dragon Palace if you don’t mind,”Kagami said.

 

“You do? How?,”.

 

"I thought everyone did, at least in the city. It's just the main path,". 

 

"Oh, I see. That would be appreciated if you could show me Kagami-kun,". Kagami scratched the back of his neck. 

 

"Yeah..yeah sure,". 

* * *

 

(Phoenix Dragon Palace, a day before Akashi’s coronation)

Kagami had lead the youngest prince back as he promised then left quickly. Kuroko snuck back in avoiding the attention of the returning Midorima, Murasakibara and two unknown male figures. He glanced in their direction meeting narrow slate blue eyes. _He can see me?_ The male hastily glanced away. He was not able however to avoid his father’s gaze. After all, the only way to get inside the palace other than knocking down the walls and creating damage was through the entrance aka throne room.  

 

“Tetsuya, where were you?”Masaomi asked his youngest son leaning on the throne arm.

 

“I was in the city, father,”Kuroko answered calmly. Masaomi’s eyes narrowed.

 

“You know very well Tetsuya that you are not supposed to go outside without your brothers,”.

 

“Father, is it not right to pursue freedom? To have the one thing that I have never been able to have for sixteen years?”.

 

“Tetsuya Tetsuya. I’ve kept you hidden because if the public found out about you..I cannot imagine the horrors that would beseech you. It’s been for your own good,”. Silence.

 

“Father may I be excused?”.

 

“Did something good happen Tetsuya?”. Kuroko froze and cursed his luck. Of course his father was perceptive. A trait Seijuurou and Shintarou seem to get from him.

 

“Is that a fact that you need to know?”. Masaomi sighed. His youngest was never really rebellious, so something must have changed. He would have to get his answers later. 

 

“You are dismissed Tetsuya. As you know, Seijuurou’s coronation will begin tomorrow. You are not allowed to leave palace grounds again. Instead, I need you to watch over Shintarou’s and Atsushi’s new omegas. Go get ready for dinner now Tetsuya,”.

 

“Yes, of course,”. Kuroko’s kept his voice calm and blank as he spoke, his natural self. He walked towards his room in silence.

* * *

 (Midorima’s room)

The Scarred Shadows never appeared and Midorima was pissed, annoyed, angered. But he kept it inside and left the scene soon after. After returning from the warehouse issue and with a new omega in hand, Midorima was asked to prepare for Akashi’s coronation. He was at lost on what to do with this new omega though. The ravenette was..pretty. His scent was laced with fear and bravery although beyond that, it was pleasant. Relaxing. If he were to describe it, it would be as if he was walking through a forest. The smell of nature, when rain first fell. An autumn afternoon. He didn’t have the omegas were slaves mentality, well the really bad one, although he didn’t pay much attention to them. He had more important duties to attend to, like help running an empire. There was also the factor that all the brothers never really had contact with omegas, save for Kuroko. He'd only read things about them, what he'd been told and grown up with. 

 

“What is your name?”he asked meeting slate blue eyes. The ravenette gave him a brave but still fear filled gaze. 

 

“Why do you need to know?”he asked sharply.

 

“I asked for your name, I expect for you to answer me correctly,”Midorima said narrowing his green eyes and putting more authority into his tone. A gulp and hasty glance to left.

 

“It’s Takao,”.

 

“You’re given name, Takao,”.

 

“Why do you want to know? I already answered your question earlier,”. Midorima could sense irritation, fear and bravey in his voice.  _Only a fool would resist._

 

“That is not for you to decide. I asked for you given name, Takao,”. Silence. Midorima let some of his alpha scent seep out as annoyance crept on him. A stuttered gasp and breath before the ravenette stammered out

 

“K-kazunari. My name is Kazunari,”. Midorima glanced at clock on his wall.

 

“I will be attending my brother’s coronation tomorrow. A member of the palace Kuroko Tetsuya will come get you. You are too listen to him and respect him. For now, we are going to dinner. Do not embarrass me. In fact, please don't say anything unless asked directly to,". 

 

"Yeah well you could loosen up,"Takao muttered under his breath. Midorima left his room with Takao following behind. 

* * *

 (Murasakibara’s room)

The warehouse incident was an annoyance and boring Murasakibara found. He just wanted to crush the Scarred Shadows and get back to the palace to eat his snacks. One good thing did come out of it however, an omega with the sweetest scent he’d ever come across. Sugary and sweet. On top of that the omega was beautiful. Pretty. The opposite of a monster like him. But he wanted him, so he was thankful for Mido-chin’s choice to take him back with the palace. He was curious about the ebony haired omega but he had to attend Aka-chin’s coronation to emperor tomorrow. A bothersome event, but he understood why he had to attend. So getting to know more about this pretty omega would have to wait until after tomorrow. 

 

“Wolf-chin, what’s your name?”he asked lazily. He could not easily read the look on the ebony haired males face.  _How annoying._ There wasn't a hint of fear or desperation, a normal thing most omegas had whenever they were bought by alphas or given as gifts. It reminded him somewhat of Kuro-chin.  

 

“Why do you ask?”.

 

“Because I want to know Wolf-chin’s name, unless Wolf-chin doesn’t have one”.

 

“Don’t all alphas call their omegas slaves or pet? I thought that’s what I am to you now,”. A yawn.

 

“Heh. That gets boring and bothersome. Besides, it’s easier to name people instead. Pet and slave sound bland and disgusting,”. The ebony haired male gave him a bewildered look.

 

“You’re strange…,”the male murmured under his breath. 

 

“Wolf-chin it is then. I need to go attend Aka-chin’s coronation tomorrow. Kuro-chin will look after you. I’ll be back for Wolf-chin. Don’t leave the grounds, or Wolf-chin will regret it.,”Murasakibara drawled. Awkward silence. Murasakibara sighed, tempted to grab a hold of the omega's face and stare him down for his answer. He gave in moving his long limbs and swiftly grabbing the omega's face in his large hand. Finally he saw it, a spark of fear in those grey irises. 

 

“Himuro Tatsuya. It’s Himuro Tatsuya,”Himuro said with little emotion averting his gaze towards the window. He hated that tone. It was a void of emptiness. Muro-chin never did go a training facility, or so he'd be told so why was his voice empty. He scowled in annoyance, but left that for later. He released the male who seemed to be unfazed for the most.   

 

“Muro-chin then. Dinner's soon and father-chin asks for my presence. He asks for Muro-chin as well. Come on, I'm hungry,". The giant strolled towards the dinning room with Himuro following, still bewildered, confused and a little curious. 

* * *

 

(Akashi)

 _Which to wear?_ A crisis persay. Akashi Seijuurou did not know what to wear for his coronation. His father and council members had suggested three outfits, all elegant and beautiful. So now, for the first time in a while Akashi was at a loss. They all had the theme of red and gold, signature colors in the Akashi family. It was of the upmost importance that one look their best for any formal event and his coronation was a one time thing. After staring them down for a few moments, Akashi decided on one that was half red and the other half being covered in a gold dragon with matching gold branches against a darker red. It was made of the finest silk in Teiko, he could feel it as he ran his fingers down a the left sleeve. It matched his eyes and hair.

 

 _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_  

 

"Akashi-sama, the emperor requests you presence in the dining hall,". His left eye twitched slightly. 

 

"My father should have the patience to wait a little longer. I will be there soon,". Akashi hung up the other two suits in his closet and hung his chosen one over a red velvet couch. He left his room closing the door behind him. 

* * *

 

 (Dining room, mainly from Masaomi's pov)

Dinner immediately started when Seijuurou arrived. Masaomi noticed two new males in the room, both with black hair and what he assumed to be omegas. They didn't seem to look up often, only if their name was mentioned. One of the males, the shorter one had a few strands of hair falling over his face and sat on Shintarou's left. The other had hair that fell over his left eye and sat at Atsushi's left. " _These must be Atsushi's and Shintarou's omegas. I should meet with them soon"_ he noted. Masaomi also noticed there was no signature navy hair in sight.

 

"Where's Daiki?"Masaomi asked. Seijuurou stopped eating for a moment. 

 

"Aomine went to do an errand, he will return tomorrow,"Seijuurou answered his voice unwavering. 

 

"And what exactly was this errand Seijuurou?". 

 

"Something that needed to be done for Teiko father. Nothing more,". 

 

"I trust you ability to lead and make decisions Seijuurou, no doubt. I accept your apology for his sudden disappearance. However, if Daiki does not make it back for your coronation, there will be punishment,". All of his children's eyes meet his own, even the gaze of the two omegas which allowed him to finally see their face. 

 

"Aomine will return in time father. He knows that,"Shintarou stated. _Yes yes he'd better return._ Everyone went back to eating and small chats were made. The two black haired omegas said nothing and continued in silence. Tetsuya was also quiet, eating in silence. Masaomi passed it off, he always was quiet unless someone grabbed his attention. Atsushi seemed to be unusually quiet however.  _I wonder.._

 

"Atsushi, is there something on your mind?"Masaomi asked, clearly wanting an answer. The purple haired male glance up, his signature bored emotion on his face. 

 

"No father-chin,"he replied chewing slowly. Masaomi noticed a disgusted look on Shintarou's face, but made no mention of it.  _I suppose those two never got along, it's such a shame._

 

"You seem to be in deep thought, are you sure?"Masaomi pushed. 

 

"Mhm. Don't bother me with these trival questions,"Atsushi said a scowl starting to form. His tone made it clear he did not want to be the center of attention. 

 

"They're not trival, Atsushi. It's curiosity and concern for my son,"Masaomi said in a lighten tone. The rest of dinner was ate in silence as the brothers excused themselves.Maids rushed in to clean the table as Masaomi got up from his chair and headed towards his own room. Nightfall settled on the palace. .The stars and moon came out to play, and the people closed their eyes. Masaomi feel asleep, dreaming of the future Teiko that his son would create.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've ran into a brick wall on a small factor. I have no idea what Midorima's soul animal would be. Time to go rack the brain, although if you guys have an idea please go ahead and shout it in the comments. That aside, see you guys next chapter where we get to see what the Kise gang is up too plus an little special appearance from someone.
> 
> Also, if there are little grammar errors, or things i could do better please say. Applies to all my written chapters, as I tend to go back and edit them for minor things. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Akashi's suit somewhat](https://www.dhgate.com/store/product/wholesale-new-slim-male-suits-blazer-red/396452948.html)


	10. All Hail The Emperor Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRRY SORRY SORRY for this chapter being later than I had planned it! I had a fever the past week and into this one along with too much rereading, editing etc. I actually had a lot more trouble writing Takao than I thought I would have had, didn't want to make him so much out of character as I see him like a mischievous but serious person who likes to fool around at times along with Himuro who I see as a calm and leveled headed person most of the time despite being in a situation he's not so comfortable with(God I hope they're not out of character, well I hope everyone's not out of character). 
> 
> I realize that I might be switching pov’s too much or something along the lines of that(do I? I feel like it)so I'm changing the way I write, slightly. Stay tune for updates and thank you guys for sticking around despite my terrible update times(I hope to have better ones but I'm not quite sure). Also sorry this is such a long note .-.

An eagle circling above a glistening lake can to a halt as it dove down and landed on a patch of grass. The moon was falling as the sun arose when another animal, a medium sized german shepherd came into view walking quietly. He sat down by the eagle who was preening. The eagle noticing the shepherds arrival stopped its current action and turned his attention to the canine.

 

The canine barked at him in short bursts as if asking a question. The eagle chirped back in response. On the eagles neck, a gold necklace shown. Thw sun rose scaring away the shadows of the night as the two disappeared behind the cover of trees. 

 

_A child once said to his father a vender, why do you never surrender?_

_The father replied a tone of choice_

_I must counter with my own voice._

_The child, confused grows up strong_

_but never found a place where they belonged._

_The child now grown saw that they did_

_and refused to abid._

_The child said I will not surrender, for they have never understood the pain and torture I would . Everyday and every night they suffer, and yet most turn an eye blunder._

_I will create a world where they will not fear, but rather run peaceful and wild like the deer._

_An oath I say now, The Blood Guard will make everyone bow._

 

* * *

 

(Himuro’s pov)

_Darkness. All he could see was darkness. Himuro couldn’t move. Something was constricting his movements:chains that binded it's owner. A void of emptiness and loneliness. Falling. He started falling. His back hit rock ground, landing with a harsh thump. He groaned and blinked his eyes a few times. Finally he could see something other than darkness, but he really didn't have the words to describe it. A seal ground into the side of a mountain, Himuro assumed that it had an important meaning, but what?. As soon as he got near the seal and was about to run his fingers over it, the ground underneath him shattered, a pit opening up waiting to eat its newest victim. Himuro sighed as gravity took control. He kept on falling and falling until..._

 

_*WHACK*_

 

Grey eyes blinked open to a deadly glare staring across at him, violet eyes burning into his soul. There's an itching feeling in his mind that he may have done something wrong which might explain why there is a death grip on his wrist. 

 

"Do that again and I'll crush you"a gruff voice stated. He blinked his eyes once when realization hit him. His dream, the seal, the cracking ground. His own free will being seized by those above him, those who controlled everything.There was something that almost intrigued him the more he thought about it. Why would the princes go out of their way to "save" Takao and himself from the raiders? He'd figure it out later among other things, right now there were other things more important. 

 

"I'm sorry? Did I anger you master". He kept his voice leveled and calm despite his heart racing. A grumble in response."I'm sorry, it won't happen again,". 

 

"Ara, I don't really care but stop with the master thing. It's annoying. Don't hit me again, or I'll be mad,"Murasakibara muttered sleepily. The death grip disappeared as the taller male got up and yawned. Himuro directed his gaze elsewhere, shifting further away from the purple haired male. Murasakibara's eyes narrowed but made no mention. So many questions plagued Himuro's mind, questions he wasn't sure he'd get the answers he was looking for. 

 

"Why me?"Himuro asked. 

 

"I don't know. Muro-chin had a nice scent and Mido-chin is the one who gave me Muro-chin,"Murasakibara replied slowly.  _That's not really a valid reason or the answer I was looking for._ "Oh right. Mido-chin says that Muro-chin is a personal servant or something,". Personal servant? Worry and fear started to plant itself inside his thoughts, but he hid it behind his usual poker face. "Muro-chin's different,"Murasakibara said suddenly. Himuro glanced behind him. 

 

"Different?". 

 

"Yeeah. Everyone else smells like fear but Muro-chin doesn't. A good different,". It would make sense, that most sane people feared the giant currently beside him. "Mmm, I'm hungry,". Himuro was getting memories of a certain someone.  _I might as well ask away._

 

"What do you want from me?". Upfront and clear. Bored violet eyes met his. They had a child like gleam to them. 

 

"Aaa, father-chin will explain it to you,". Himuro sweat dropped. _He's like a child, not a prince_ _..._  

* * *

  _(_ Takao's pov)

Takao had lived a life of excitement, danger and fun. There was never a dull moment and he loved it. From his departure with his family too escaping the claws of rogue alphas, his life was never short of excitement. It was all ripped away by raiders, the people on his "Annoy and Mess Around With" list. People he'd been able to avoid until now. 

 

After basically having his ass being handed over on a silver platter to the second prince, Takao thought his fate was set in stone the moment his feet touched the grounds of Phoenix Dragon Palace. The morning after chaos had happened, there were a few words he was sure to hear.  _You are my slave, meant to serve me and me alone._ However when Midorima Shintarou(rest assured, Takao was already forming a nickname to annoy the green haired prince) instead told him that he was to be a personal servant someone who was meant to help a prince with their duties, Takao was shocked and surprised. 

 

He woke up to the prince barking at him. He already began to miss the days of sleep he would probably lose. He yawned and asked the question that had been on his mind since yesterday. 

 

"So...just to be clear, I'm not a sex slave?". A small blush appeared on Midorima face before he turned his face away.  

 

"Y-yes. You are to be my personal servant or assistant and accompany me. Your rank is above most in this palace but don't abuse it I'll know,". Takao raised an eyebrow at the trust he was being given. 

 

"And you would just...let an omega do that? One that you basically just met, And why didn't you leave me for the raiders?,". Green eyes narrowed with an emotion that Takao wasn't sure about. 

 

"My reasons are my own, Takao Kazunari. Don't press into matters you wouldn't understand,". Takao frowned for a moment. Takao knew he wasn't the smartest being alive, but surely it wasn't that hard to understand. Most things he did understand.

 

"I'm pretty sure I could understand it,". Midorima scowled. 

 

"Fool, an omega could never understand,". Takao shut his mouth for a second and a look of fury flashed across his face.  _An omega huh. Is that why? So maybe he actually is...you know what never mind._

 

 _"_ Say...since Midorima is too long to say can I just call you Shin-chan?". The prince tensed up. 

 

"Not in public, my father would be disgraced for an omega to act like that especially under my control. Get ready for breakfast, he'll be expecting us soon,". _Huh. Not what I expected. Well, when does that ever happen anyway._

* * *

 

 _(_ Later, mainly Kuroko's pov)

Aomine had returned from his errand run in Kaijo and with a stern scolding from Masaomi, not that he really cared about it. When breakfast was over, the brothers were ordered to prepare for Akashi coronation. They suited up with a little bit of help from the palace stylist. Masaomi made sure that everyone look their  _absolute_ best, nothing less of perfection. They left to the city in delicately decorated carriages. 

 

Kuroko on the other hand was tasked with watching over Himuro and Takao who were stay on the palace grounds. As the 5th and shadow prince he was never meant to be seen which was why he was not allowed to be there when his brother became emperor. The city could not know that he existed.

 

The omega trio had found themselves the Western garden, Kuroko's favored spot in the palace. The blue haired omega had shown them around the palace, well only to areas that they would be allowed in without supervision which was minimal. 

 

"Tetsu-chan, Sh-Midorima said you're a member of the palace. What do you do here?"Takoa asked watching the fish swim around. 

 

"I am a shadow, someone who exist behind the light"Kuroko replied. Himuro grew intrigued at that answer, his eyes swimming with curiosity. 

 

"A shadow? What do you mean Kuroko-kun?". 

 

"Himuro-kun, the answer will become clear if you search for it enough,". A look of sadness flashed over Himuro face before he played it off with a small laugh.  

 

"Yes well, I don't think we'd be allowed to do that,". Kuroko tilted his head sideways. 

 

"And why so Himuro-kun?". 

 

"I would assume that omegas, no matter what position wouldn't be allowed to snoop around,".  _The unfortunate truth._

 

"There are places you are allowed to be, with supervision by Murasakibara-kun. You as well Takao-kun,". That intrigued both of them. They shared a look. Kuroko noticed a mischievous grin find its way onto Takao face. 

 

"Anything else you could tell us Tetsu-chan?". 

"They would be mad at me if I told you, but yes,". The truth was, even Kuroko wasn't allowed to be in certain places where as his brothers were. The council room was an example. They would never allow an omega in their presence, no matter their status. There was the belief that omegas did not have the mental capability to understand most things. Omegas were never allowed to have a decent education on anything, never allowed to sign up for armies, never allowed to have control over their own life. It was the sad truth, and Kuroko knew it. He had gotten lucky, well luckier that most omegas. His mother cared deeply for him which created a soft spot for the blue haired male. Kuroko was allowed to take part in some of the studies his brothers did as well as access to basic combat training.  _There was once a time when all of us were equal, when the grounds were level and everyone was peaceful. Then it changed, when the greed of heart took over. I wonder, can that peace return?_

 

"Kuroko-kun?". He was drawn out of thought at the mention of his name. 

 

"Forgive me, where you asking me something?". 

 

"My my so polite,"Takao commented. Kuroko blinked. 

 

"Is that a bad thing?"he asked. 

 

"No no..it's just different,"Himuro assured. 

 

"Different is good yes,"Takao stated. 

 

"I was just curious. Murasakibara-kun said I'm too be his personal assistant but didn't..really explain it. What does he mean?"Himuro asked his tone calm. Kuroko noted that fact that the ebony haired male seemed to hold a calm and neutral facade unlike Takao whose friendly and cheerful nature reminded him a bit of Ogiwara. It was a bit much, but Kuroko enjoyed the company. 

 

"That was my assumption, that the reason you two being here specifically was for the princes. Takao-kun, Midorima-kun will expect you to act formal and help him with anything should he ask for it. The same follows for you Himuro-kun. I must say, Murasakibara-kun is an...interesting person,"Kuroko answered. 

 

"Yes, I've already noticed. I did not expect the third prince to act like a child,". 

 

"I wish you the best of luck. Might I also add that escape from this palace would be incredibly difficult and would cause chaos. It would not be a good idea to try and escape in your current situation,".

 

"Noted,".

* * *

 (Teiko City)

Akashi was almost amused at the amount of people that bowed at his feet. They would never feel the glory of being an emperor but ah, they played their part in society. Everyone had a part to play after all. He and his brothers were destined to be rulers, those who lead and commanded pheasants. Those below him were his army, his people that followed every order given. They respected and wore shipped his family as if they were gods. 

 

It was not their fault that they were born into a lower class, naturally it was just the way life worked. A king was the monarch, it's subjects were people.  

 

When their carriages entered the streets of Teiko city, he heard the cheers and shouts. He heard their pitiful voices reach out in joy of a new emperor. The carriages came to a halt when they reached a smaller palace that resembled Phoenix Dragon however was more visible and out in the public. The doors were opened as Akashi trailed behind his father inside the palace. He heard his brothers do the same, with minor complaints from Murasakibara and Aomine, a glare from his red eyes hut them up. Midorima stayed quiet as usual. 

 

They reached a balcony that overlooked a large part of the city where Akashi was left to follow Masaomi. His brothers were ordered to stay inside until called out.The brown haired emperor overlooked the crowd below him, his eyes gleaming with pride. 

 

"Teiko, rejoice. Your calls have been answer, my loyal subjects. I know you grow hungry for a new ruler, a new emperor,". _Deep breath_. "You all know about my sons, a Generation of Miracles per say. At the top of them all is my first born, Akashi Seijuurou. I am overjoyed at all my sons achievements and talents, but he has stood out the most. I present to you, my first born and the heir of Teiko!,". Time seemed to slow as Akashi strode forward holding his chin high. The sound of cheers grew louder and louder with each step. He met his father's eyes briefly before setting his gaze on the people below. 

 

"It is my greatest honor to accept this position. As emperor, I hope you all understand that I will continue to lead Teiko to dominate as it has and as it is. As the first born, it is my duty to upload this and I will do so without hesitation. Teiko will never fail to be a true empire, as I will never fail to lead it to victory,". He spoke clearly without stuttering, without hesitation. Without fear of his mouth betraying his mind. His voice rung out among the crowd like a true king.  

 

"This is the day, that a new sun rises over Teiko! Not only is Seijuurou to be emperor, but I would like to acknowledge my other sons talents,". "My second born, Midorima Shintarou has the best precision and accuracy with any range weapon that I have seen in my years. Shintarou's wishes to keep his form a secret and I will repsect his wish. His intellect is impressive as well, and I an honored to call him my son,". Masaomi beckoned the green haired prince forward. "My third born, Murasakibara Atsushi has strength unparalleled. Those who fear him have a right, as most sane people would. Atsushi's grizzly bear has never been defeated in a test of strength and power, and for those who would challenge him I would advise against,". The purple haired prince held a lumpish look while he surveyed the crowd. "The last of my sons, my fourth born Aomine Daiki has speed and stamina that most could never imagine. Daiki flaunts his panther with pride, a beast skillful and fast as its shifter,". The navy haired male held a smirk that Midorima was so close,  _so close_ to whacking him for. Akashi cleared his throat after his father's previous statements. 

 

"I'm sure you all are aware of the cowards, the  _pests_ who would rebel against this empire, those who call themselves The Scarred Shadows. They will be flushed out and crushed, for those who defy Teiko deserve punishment,". Cheering and shouts echoed until Masaomi called for silence. 

 

"Arise Emperor Seijuurou of Teiko,". 

* * *

 (Broken Ruins of Seirin)

Furihata's life turned upside when he and Kyo were driven from their home, the place where they grew up and had memories that would last an eternity. Furihata has always been scared of revealing his secondary nature for the fear of his free will being snatched. It helped to grow up in an environment that accepted and treated omegas as equals, but the outside world was much  _more_ dangerous. 

 

He listened intently to Kise's story after they had gotten some rest. He found himself becoming more and more interested as Kise went on, especially when he reached the part about meeting the fourth prince. His admiration grew for the blond omega who was never afraid to call himself an omega, never afraid to oppose an alpha. After his story was finished, many questions and comments were thrown around. Furihata noticed that his brother was silent throughout the entire story. 

 

"Kyo, what's wrong?"he asked the beta. A sigh. 

 

"Nothing, it's nothing Kou,". A stern reply, and it didn't sound like his brother's normal tone. He knew his brother well enough to know something was bugging him. 

 

"Kyo-"

 

"Hey hey have you guys heard the news?". Silence and two heads shook no. "Ah, sorry Furihatacchi I didn't mean to interupt you!,"Kise apologized. 

 

"I-it's alright Kise-kun. Whatever you had to say is probably more important than what I was going to say,"Furihata reassured. 

 

"Emperor Akashi Ma-“

 

”Do not call him emperor, not in front of me. He isn't worthy of that title,". Kise and Furihata shifted their attention to a seething Furihata Kyo.  

 

"Why?"Kise questioned tilting his head. Kyo scowled. 

 

" _Akashi Masaomi_ murdered innocents, those who defied Teiko in cold blood. He is not an emperor, he is a murderer. I'm sorry, but hearing someone call him an emperor really ticks me off,"Kyo replied his eyes narrowing in anger. Furihata's eyes widen.  _He hides so much from me..I'm his brother does he not trust me?_

 

"Oh..sorry I didn't know. I promise I won't do that again...,". Why did Kise sound..sadder than before? "Let me rephrase. Akashi Masaomi was rumored to be handing down the throne to the first prince Akashi Seijuurou,". 

 

"And? Everyone in Teiko or near Teiko knows about that. What's so special about knowin-,"

 

"Kyo, let him finish!,". A frustrated sigh. 

 

"Rumor also says that Akashi Masaomi couldn't deal with the Scarred Shadows and handed it down to his son,". Kyo mumbled something unintelligible.

 

"Okay? What's so special about that?". 

 

"Don't you know what that could mean?!?,". 

 

"No, and I sure as hell don't think you do either,". 

 

"Jeez....you are rude,". A light bulb went off in Furihata's head-well, per say an answer. 

 

"A sign of weakness right, because Akashi Masaomi couldn't handle it so he's letting his son do it instead?". Kise nodded. 

 

"I like you Furihatacchi,"Kise stated with a smile.  _Oh right..._

 

"Why do you call me Furihatacchi?". 

 

"I add a cchi at the end of peoples names I respect,". Kyo fumed silently. Furihata smiled at that. 

 

"Well since we got that happy moment, how good are you guys at solving puzzles?". 

 

"Eh?". Puzzled looks(no pun intended I swear) flashed across Kise and Furihata's faces. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST TO BE CLEAR. I'm writing the princes as if they've never interacted with omegas save for Kuroko and have grown on up what their father has told them, as well as how most perceive omegas. While by not means stupid, they have the idealization that omegas are biologically born weaker, but do not think they are necessarily worthy of being used as slaves(other Akashi might have other ideas though). However, they do perceive omegas as people who cannot be an equal to an alpha, but still should be treated with some respect. As for their public personalities, they are aware they have to uphold a certain persona to keep control of the city mainly Akashi and Midorima. 
> 
> Side note:I was suffering in bed from that fever when something hit me, another story idea. Haha, that’s for later although I can say something: Space. Anyways, I wanna keep my focus on this especially with everything that gonna be coming soon, a busy life as always. Anyways, cya next chapter. Once again, thank you all for bearing with me and these terrible update times. Kudos to everyone.


	11. Moonlite Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something bit or stung me when I was at a party and made my left arm sore and burn so that was fun to deal with while writing this. Ahhhhh thank you for 1000+ hits! <3 Enjoy this chapter!

Kuroko Tetsuya was lost in thought as he sat in the library. It was another favored place, for he enjoyed reading the large selection of books. The library had sections for different genres, be it educational or for pure pleasure. Sometimes he would find Midorima in said place, but oftenly he it was left alone. Murasakibara and Aomine both had zero interest in reading and Akashi only dropped by if he needed something. The past few days had been a bit more eventful than usual. Murasakibara and Midorima had..changed for the lack of better word Kuroko noticed. Murasakibara seemed to start to care, actually care about another human being aside himself and his brothers. It wasn't something he didn't see coming, after meeting and learning a bit about Himuro Tatsuya, the one who was basically the reason for the purple brothers change. Himuro followed him around the palace and followed every order given(there wasn't many. Murasakibara had little to no duties even as a prince) and to the untrained eye it would seem like a master servant relentionship;Kuroko could see how his brother was changing though. His brother didn't carry his bored aura all the time, and held longer conversations(Murasakibara never talked much unless he was asked to so this was a surprise to the palace members). He wasn't as lazy as he used to be either. It was a welcomed change. 

 

His green haired brother was always someone distant and reserved, who just barely got along with Kuroko's other brothers save for Akashi(Kuroko didn't count him. Everyone got along with the eldest. Everyone had respect and feared him at times). With the introduction of Takao Kazunari, the change was very subtle. To get a reaction, an actual emotion filled reaction that wasn't anger or infuriation from the green haired prince one had to be persistent enough to not be insulted by his particular personality. Even Aomine, who had nagged and bugged him gave up eventually after not getting his brother to spare a glance. Takao Kazunari seemed to be the one who fit that. Labeled as a personal servant to his brother, Takao Kazunari really didn't do much as it seemed there was little trust. Midorima had him bring papers and documents of importance to their father or the barracks and other minor duties but otherwise Takao like Himuro had a lot of free time. Kuroko noticed the change, the fact that his brother no longer was as distant-that's not to say that Midorima still snapped at Murasakibara for leaving crumbs in different places or talking with his mouth full. His remarks weren't as full of bite and Kuroko was sure that those glances thrown at Takao were ones of worry. There was a part of him, the part that hoped that his brothers were changing but he knew it wouldn't be enough to change the way omegas were being treated. 

 

 _A Blade of Blood_ was left open on the desk as Kuroko stared into the void. It was a book he’d favored and connected to quite a lot;the book itself was worn and had a leather cover a sign of its old age.t It told the tale of a child who was unlike the people he grew up around. A child who was outcasted and became invisible, whose father poor was teased. The child grew up with hatred in his heart and declared revenge on all those who outcasted him;his father distressed at his son’s path declared him family no more. The child disappeared from sight, returning with an army to create a war, a war that took many lives and his own.

 

Now, most of that might sound nothing like Kuroko and it wasn’t, but the fact that a child was invisible to everyone around him and grew up with a low presence reminded him of his own childhood. A child different from his brothers for being an omega outcasted and locked away for his own protection. He wasn't about to start a war of course, and he couldn't find himself to  _hate_ his brothers and father. 

 

 

His mother, Kuroko Emiko wound read it to him as a child. She would tell him stories of old, myths and legends, show him the beauty of the natural world. She would explain the constellations to Midorima who grew facinated, sneak extra sweets/snacks to Murasakibara and teach Aomine the art of fighting. Akashi Shiori started to favor the eldest son as they grew older so Emiko filled in the gaps for the others. Kuroko Emiko might have been a consort, her place below the emperor and empress but Akashi Masaomi loved her dearly, the same went for Shiori. It seemed his father could not choose. 

 

“Oi, Tetsu. You in here?”. Two hasty loud knocks.

 

“Yes Aomine-kun. Do you need something?”.

 

“Nah, dad just wanted to make sure you’re still around whatever that means. I mean like, it’s not like you leave the palace anyways,”. The last part was a murmur, but Kuroko heard it.

 

“I would never do such a mistake as to leave these walls,”. The lie slid off easily.

 

“Whatcha doing here anyways?”Aomine asked shoving the doors open and walking in.

 

“Reading. You should try it Aomine-kun,”. The navy haired brother shrugged glancing to the book lined walls.  

 

“Satsuki’s family is gonna drop by for a visit sometime, they wanted to congratulate Akashi on becoming emperor,”.

 

“It will be nice to see her again,”. Aomine nodded.

 

“Hey Tetsu, who were those two other males by Murasakibara and Midorima at breakfast?”.

 

“Himuro-kun and Takao-kun. They are personal servants to Murasakibara and Midorima-kun,”. The word servant tasted bitter on his tongue.

 

“Huh, are they? They smell like omegas,”. Kuroko narrowed his eyes, slightly. He picked up his book and continued to read.

 

“Direct your questions to Murasakibara and Midorima-kun Aomine-kun. If you do not have anything else to say, please leave,”. Aomine huffed out a breath.

 

“What happened to spending time with each other?”.  _We are not children anymore, you left me long ago._

 

“I simply enjoy having peace,”.

 

“Tetsu, you’re _always_ having alon-”

 

“ _Brother_. Leave if you have nothing else to say,”. Aomine gave a frustrated sigh before walking out slamming the doors behind him. Kuroko let out a quiet sigh.

* * *

 (Later)

The princes and emperor were called for the council room, leaving the palace deadly quiet. Kuroko was asked to watch over again Himuro and Takao(there was the feeling that his brothers had no idea how to actually act around the two) so Kuroko took them out for a stroll around the Phoenix's nest, a small clearing with flowers of all colors dedicate to his mother. It was still within palace walls which were built around it, but it was some freedom. A lake which Kuroko and his brothers would swim in when they were much younger sat in the middle, shallower parts shaded by trees. A quartz bench which was polished without a hint of forest growth on it overlooked the clearing. Vines crawled up archs which lead to different small paths. 

 

“Jeez, how big is this palace?”Takao commented dipping his legs in the warm water.

 

“I mean, it’s supports four princes plus an emperor and empress and adding guards and what not, it has to be pretty big even for a kingdom palace,”Himuro added.

 

“Yes, it is. It had to suit the liking of former emperor Akashi Hisao. Only minor changes have been done to the palace with each emperor,”Kuroko explained.

 

“Akashi who?”. Confusion was eminent on both their faces. Kuroko sighed.

 

“Akashi Hisao, the first emperor of Teiko and the last king of Rakuzan. He is the first Akashi to be emperor and he was the one who started the Akashi bloodline,”.

 

“Huh,”.

 

“What’s huh?”.

 

“It’s just you seem to know so much about Teiko Tetsu-chan,”. Takao’s eyes were full of curiosity. He stopped splashing around. 

 

“Yes, for a shadow you seem to know very, personal stuff that most wouldn’t,”.

 

“It is essential to know about this all for someone of my status,”. Raised eyebrows.

 

“Your status? Kuroko what even is your status,”. Kuroko’s eyes stared into Himuro’s grey ones.

 

“You’ll find out if you search for it,”. A sigh.

 

“I asked Murasakibara about it, but he just said ‘Kuro-chin is Kuro-chin,’. Wasn’t really much help,”.

 

“Yep, Shin-chan said the same thing,”. Takao’s eyes widen and his hands shot over his mouth. “M-midorima, I meant to say Midorima,”. Himuro tilted his head in confusion at the action.

 

“Shin-chan?”. Takao wilted. He wasn’t supposed to call the prince by that nickname unless it was only the two of them.

 

“Takao-kun, it’s fine. I believe Midorima-kun likes the nickname,”.

 

“Eh? Really? He seems to be annoyance by my very presence,”.

 

“Takao-kun, if Midorima-kun did not like you around you wouldn’t be here,”. Takao’s eyes blinked.

 

“You sure?,”.

 

“Yes, positive,”. A yawn. Two heads turned towards Himuro who gave them a “What did I do” stare.

 

“I’m tired. Murasakibara kept me up last night ordering me to get him snacks from the kitchen,”Himuro sulked.

 

“That does sound like him. I am sorry,”Kuroko said with minor pity. Takao sighed, loudly. He got up and stretched his arms.

 

“What do you mean, that sounds like him?”Himuro questioned.

 

“I do happen to know Murasakibara-kun very well. The answer will be found eventually,”. Himuro’s visible eye twitched slightly and impatience flashed across his face.

 

“Tch. Yeah, okay….,”he muttered. A large splash caught their attention. Raven hair shot up out of the water shaking droplets around.

 

“Tetsu-chan, you’re full of mysterious huh,”. A small smile slid onto Kuroko’s face.

 

“Yes, I am,”.

* * *

 

(Council room)

Suggestions and arguments were being thrown about to the annoyance of all the princes. The current topic at hand was indeed the rebellion that was starting to strike fear into hearts, the rebel group known as Scarred Shadows. Their predecessors The Blood Guard was much more violent in it’s raids and attacks so Akashi was grateful the Scarred Shadows were more passive. Still, they were a threat that needed to be crushed and forgotten. Teiko’s citizens couldn’t get any ideas could they? The task was proving to be more difficult than Akashi had imagined, not that he was willing to admit of course. An emperor never let his weaknesses escape the private eye.

 

“Commander, that suggestion is the worst thing I’ve heard come out of your mouth,”Midorima stated with disgust. The male drew backed with a sharp gasp, his eyes narrowing and his teeth baring into a growl.

 

“ _Second prince Midorima-sama_ , the public is starting to fear, thinking that your family cannot control these pests. We need to show them that we can, and that way is using those who are suspected of having alliances with The Scarred Shadows to lure them out,”. Before the green prince could reply, his brother took the place.

 

“And how do you expect we do that? It’s not like people are just going to fucking confess, Oh target me I’ve been helping The Scarred Shadows. Take me in, punish me-no commander you are implying that we search the entire fucking city and possibly beyond,”Aomine snarled, his nails starting to grow sharper. Akashi’s left eye closed in annoyance.

 

“Fourth prince, I am amazed you know that word. I can assure you, a sweep of the city will not take as long as you _imply_. And besides, you know nothing of the art of war,”the male replied in a surprisingly calm nature. It only ticked Aomine off even more, who was close to shifting and jumping at the cocky male. 

 

“ _Daiki_ , restrain yourself. And you, commander. Do not talk like that to your prince, my brother. He is above you in every way,”Akashi stated with a neutral face. However, everyone in the room excluding his father and his brothers felt the incredible desire to bow their heads down before their emperor. Shock and shivers flashed over his brothers faces as they spotted the visible gold eye. 

 

“F-rorgive me, emperor,”the male apologized shaking. “Forgive m-me fourth prince,”. 

 

“Now, as you were saying. A sweep of the city would be beneficial but Daiki is correct. It would take too long,”.

 

“What would you propose emperor?”. It would be hard to correctly pin down those working with the rebellion. Going down a route like that would strike fear and possibly create a crack in the city and family relationship. It was silent as Akashi thought out his choices. One wrong move, and his enemy would win. _Perhaps Shintarou might have an idea._

 

“Shintarou, do you propose anyth-,”

 

“Might we not search Teiko, but instead Teiko’s outermost boundaries such as the former kingdoms?”. A gold eye twitched in annoyance at his father’s interruption. 

 

“The former kingdoms? Why those father?”.

 

“My my, none of you thought of this?.The Blood Guard was found nowhere near the city of Teiko, but instead in the former kingdom of Rakuzan. It’s descendents are hiding from us, and of course they wouldn’t be anywhere near the city. Yosen, Rakuzan, Shuutok and Too joined Teiko by choice, but there was one kingdom that stuck out wasn’t there?”. The question hung in the air. Realization hit the emperor.

 

“Father, are you implying that The Scarred Shadows are hiding in the ruins of Seirin?”.

 

“Yes, Seijuurou. Would it not make sense? The Blood Guard was made of people mainly from Seirin despite being found in Rakuzan, I would assume that it’s descendents follow suit. After all, Seirin did have...a little goodbye gift that they didn’t enjoy,”. Akashi thought that through. It did start to make sense. Seirin’s descendents would be the only ones to know the true history, and hold a grudge. Of course, Masaomi made sure to tell them their history and only a select few did know the true history. It was a part of history Akashi almost forgot existed, as it was never mentioned in books. Most and if not all of Teiko’s citizens, not just in the city obeyed, respected and feared the royal family and would have little to no reason to rebel against them. 

 

“I..see. Yes, that does make sense father. Send troops to the ruins and search the area,”.

 

“Yes, my emperor,”.

 

“This discussion is closed. Commander, if you fail me on this simple task, my brothers Daiki and Atsushi will take over and you will regret living a pathetic life,”.

 

“I-I hope to not disappoint you my emperor,”. Murasakibara yawned, loudly earning disappointing looks from everyone in the room.  

Akashi grimaced at the mild interest in his brother. He wondered why his purple giant of a brother joined in the council meetings. Murasakibara never showed interest in anything other than crushing things and food. Aomine only liked to show his dominance and strength, he really wasn’t the brightest alpha ever but was at times useful;although his crude comments could be displeasing and preferably avoided. Both of them were known for their physical strengths, while Midorima and himself were known for their mental strengths. He exited the room with minor worries about the future.

* * *

 

(Kuroko)

Nightfall approached the day fast, as Kuroko found himself at the dinner table eating in silence. Murasakibara and Aomine as usual were wolfing down plate after plate. Silence hung in the air. It wasn't a tense string of silence, just one that had no spirit. 

 

“W-wait Tetsu-chan you’re here?!?”. Silence never lasted long, Kuroko found. Kuroko glanced up at the gawking raven haired male. Himuro’s eye was wide open.

 

“I have been here the past diners, not all of them Takao-kun,”. Kuroko knew his father was watching with interest.

 

“Tetsuya, why not introduce yourself?”Masaomi stated, a smile on his face. Kuroko gripped his fork, hard.

 

“Tetsuya Kuroko, a member of Pheonix Dragon Palace,”. Himuro and Takao gave him a "we know look". 

 

“Ah, my son. There is something missing from that isn’t there, a title like the others. You can trust them, they’re omegas. What harm can they do,”Masaomi said chuckling to himself. All three omegas felt fury burn in their hearts. Kuroko knew, he knew his father was enjoying this. 

 

“Yes...father. Takao-kun, Himuro-kun. I am Tetsuya Kuroko of the Teiko royal family and youngest brother to the emperor. The fifth prince and son of Akashi Masaomi and Kuroko Emiko,”.

 

“Fifth prince?!?!,”. Himuro dropped everything he was doing.

 

“Yes Himuro-kun,”. Takao spat out his food earning a loud shout from Midorima.

 

“THERE’S A FIFTH PRINCE?”.

 

“Takao Kazunari lower your voice!,”.

 

“Shintarou is right, lower your voice omega. Yes, Tetsuya is my youngest son, the fifth prince and an omega. His presence is kept a secret, a wish from his mother after she died from an illness and an act done by myself,”. Himuro stood up, anger now evident on his face. Kuroko knew then they shared the same feelings. Himuro was smart and sly, Kuroko learned someone he hoped to get along with. 

 

“His presence? Is it because he’s an omega, you think he’s weaker than the others? That Kuroko is def-”

 

“Muro-chin...,”. The warning and tone from his giant brother sent a shiver down Kuroko’s spine. Himuro sat back down, but refused to look anywhere but the floor.

 

“Atsushi, Shintarou. A word with your omegas after this,”. Himuro and Takao didn’t touch their food for the rest of the evening. Kuroko noticed a rare emotion appear in Murasakibara and Midorima. Murasakibara was actually trying to get Himuro to eat something(Murasakibara never cared about anyone except himself with most matters), while Midorima cast a few worried glances at the being sitting beside him. Kuroko’s observant habit was a nice talent he found. Ah, he had a meeting to get to. He excused himself early which his father suspicious, let him go. He headed straight towards the Western Gardens and through his little escape route. The moon had risen, shining a way towards the docks-that’s not to be said Kuroko’s arctic fox form allowed him easy sight in the dark. Kagami had helped a bit, being a fishermen and working at said docks. As he neared the sound of water crashing against stone grew louder and louder. He noticed a figure, an animal sitting on the docks gazing out towards the ocean. It was smaller than Murasakibara’s, but threatening all the same. He approached the figure, a bear he now found out barking quietly.  The bear got up and turned around, shifting to a human form. A male, tall but not as tall as his brother with medium length brown hair. Kuroko shifted himself.

 

“Kuroko Tetsuya I assume?,”the male asked.

 

“Yes, how do you know about me,”Kuroko replied.

 

“Someone notified us of your presence and your predicament,”.

 

“And who might that be, everyone in the palace that does know of my existence and that number is few because of my father, is loyal to the throne,”.

 

“He asks to keep his identity secret,”. Kuroko narrowed his eyes.

 

“You haven’t told me your name,”. The figure scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile visible.

 

“Right. It’s Shadowalker,”. Surprise and shock.

 

“Shadowalker, as in the leader of The Scarred Shadows,?”. Shadowalker nodded. “I do not believe that is your real name, Shadowalker. Why would you give that away so easily, and to a prince that is your sworn enemy,?”. Shadowalker gave a small smile.

 

“I do not believe you would be our enemy Kuroko-sama. From what we’ve been told, you have been kept inside with minor social exposure for 16 years. Imprisoned by your family,”. Kuroko fidgeted. How did Shadowalker know this? Only his family and Kagami kne-......Kagami.

 

“Yes, that is true,”. Kagami Taiga, the first nice alpha he’d met. The first alpha he trusted with his secret and the first alpha who treated him like an equal. Was he part of The Scarred Shadows? He’d have to confirm the question face to face.

 

“Kuroko-sama. The Scarred Shadows ultimate goal is to show the world that they are wrong, show humanity that omegas aren’t weak. Are you on our side, or are you against us,”. Kuroko fell silent. What side was he on. Yes, he was angry at the action his family took but they did it too protect him. The Scarred Shadows on the other hand was a rebellious group intent on making the world a better place, but at the cost of lives and blood. “The future, Kuroko-sama please think of the future that can be if we succeed in our goal,”. Yes, Kuroko supposes the future was important. The answer was clear. 

 

“The Scarred Shadows cannot succeed alone. I will help you succeed, Shadowalker,”. Shadowalker gave him a smile.

 

(Himuro)

Himuro refused to even acknowledge the giant sulking alpha in the room. The former emperor’s words made fury lash inside of him. _“Do not stray Atsushi from his path. Remember your place Himuro Tatsuya,”._ It made Himuro want to show him how cruel omega’s lives were. He was safe from that life because of the prince, but there were people out there suffering, and he made no move. It was insulting, repulsing but Himuro didn’t dare show it. The past few days, he'd grown fond of the third prince despite being a titled personal servant he didn't feel like one, but right now he was just a mess of emotions.Then there was the fact that Kuroko’s own family kept him imprisoned. Murasakibara reached a hand out only for it to be whacked away. 

 

“If you have any respect for omegas, leave me alone,”Himuro hissed. He didn’t wait to see Murasakibara’s reaction. An awkward silence filled the room. The clock was even audible.

 

“Is Muro-chin mad at me?”. Himuro clutched his ring tightly.

 

“Murasakibara, you kept your own _brother_ imprisoned!,”Himuro stated throwing his arms up in the air.

 

“Wasn’t me, father did it and Emi-chin wished for it,”Murasakibara muttered lowering his head. Emi-chin? Who was Emi-chin.

 

“Answer this question and I won’t be so pissed okay?,”. A hasty nod.

 

“Whose Emi-chin?”.

 

“Emi-chin was Kuro-chin’s mom,”. They didn’t share the same mother huh. That would make some sense for a reason of Kuroko’s hidden presence.

 

“Mom? Do you not share the same mother?”. The giant shook his head.

 

“Mm….yeah. Shi-chin and Emi-chin were different. Bbbuuut that’s not my story, it’s Kuro-chin’s. He would be upset if I told you everything,”.

 

“I..see,”. He would have to ask his friend later. Another round of silence with Murasakibara’s occasional long sighs.

 

“Muro-chin, is there something you’ve always wanted to do?”. Himuro swiveled his head towards the prince.

 

“Why do you ask?”. He kept his voice more calm and neutral despite his anger still present. It wasn’t worth getting mad at Murasakibara, after all he was just a player in his father’s game it seemed.

 

“I don’t want Muro-chin to be mad at me. Emi-chin told me that if someones mad you at they have a reason which you shouldn’t pry. Emi-chin would give me snacks whenever I was upset, so I want to give Muro-chin something,”. So he was like a child. Himuro ran through his options.

 

“Do you know how to ride a horse?”.  Murasakibara lit up like a christmas tree, nodding.

 

“Alright, tomorrow. Teach me how. Also, I need some new clothes,”. He hopped on the queen sized bed.“No, I’m still mad. Stay on your side of the bed,”. It was unusual, ordering an alpha, no a prince around but Murasakibara didn’t seem to mind. Himuro had to admit, the purple haired prince was cute.

 

In another room, Takao had chosen to stare at the wall with only a few words being spoken. Midorima had conflicting emotions currently battling each other. There was his alpha, who really wanted to comfort the sadden Takao but his rational state told him to stay back and give him space. It was a feeling he’d never felt before. Growing up thinking omegas were submissive and weak, he wouldn’t have expected the energizing and up going omega that stumbled in his arms a few days ago. Takao Kazunari was not submissive or weak, Midorima discovered, no the raven haired omega held a smile and had a aura of a friendly person, of someone who wasn’t afraid to defend themself. Someone who had a record of interfering with raider activity. He didn’t know what to do. It was one of the few times he was at a loss. Takao wasn't...a "normal" omega and Midorima couldn't treat him like one. It felt..wrong? 

 

“Why?”Takao asked suddenly. The question caught Midorima off guard.

 

“Why what?”. Takao turned around, facing Midorima a sad smile on his face. That damn smile, how could he be smiling.

 

“Why did you lock him up?”. Tears feel from his face as he wiped them away with his arm. Midorima held a calm face.

 

“Father and Kuroko’s mother did it. I had no say,”.

 

“Did you even try?”.

 

“....No, it was for his safety,”.

 

“What safety?!?,”. Takao stood at full height, still dwarfed by Midorima but not afraid to back down. Midorima found, that Takao didn’t care about standing up alphas no matter who they were. He gritted his teeth.

 

“Kuroko...he wouldn’t have been able to survive without being protected,”.

 

“Midorima that’s ridiculous. If you taught him how to fight then he would have been fine. I survived 16 years alone, so did Tatsu-chin...I think,”.

 

“Takao you don’t know him like I do, don’t act like it,”.

 

“Stop treating me lower than you, and I won’t,”.

 

“A personal serva-”.

 

“No personal servant shit either. Can’t we be friends? Equals?,”. Midorima scowled. Takao's face was a mess of tears, but he kept on talking. “Stop, just stop treating me lower. Are you blind to see, omegas aren’t weak. Stop thinking that all we’re good for is being a servant, and that we need to be protected,”. Were they? Friends...equals. Perhaps. Was his father, no were they wrong? The raven haired gave him one last glare and wiped his tears away before muttering  “G’night,”. Takao took up sleep on a green velvet couch. Midorima walked over and laid a blanket on the sleeping form before slipping into his own bed, thoughts running wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that’s revealed, the main plot finally starts and I’m very excited to write the next chapters. I don't exactly know how many are left, I tell you guys when I finally narrow it down. <3 Also, I almost wish I wrote this with a different style as drastically changing writing styles mid story doesn't really work. I might rewrite this entire thing again sometime later but I dunno know. I’m not exactly satisfied, feel like I might have rushed it.


	12. ~Interlude~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look into the childhood of each prince, and little bit of love

* * *

  _The First_

* * *

 As the eldest and first born of former emperor Akashi Masaomi and former empress Akashi Shiori, Akashi Seijuurou was the only son to have the akashi name. He was raised for excellence and absolute domination. As a young child, his mother would take him out for strolls around the city. She gave him the little freedom he had, at the cost of his brother’s getting no attention from their mother. His father was the one who looked after his educational studies. Over time, Akashi had become his father’s vision of perfection and elegance, eventually he developed an “other Akashi” who was ruthless and desired victory over anything.

 

When his mother died, slaughtered at the blades of The Blood Guard, a rebellion that would dare defy the rule of Teiko Akashi promised revenge. His father, sadeen as pushed it aside, deeming it an obstacle one must overcome to be victorious. Akashi silently mourned the loss of his mother. The loss of his freedom. His father changed after that, intent on finding The Blood Guard.

 

When Kuroko was born, by a consort his father had managed to find love for Akashi almost passed him aside. A mere child, an omega bound to be a prince, his brother?  But he saw, observed how his brothers cherished and enjoyed the attention Kuroko Emiko gave them while their own biological mother left them behind;the way his brothers acted around the youngest. It was at the moment, that he vowed to keep his youngest brother safe from the outside world. All of them agreed. When Kuroko Emiko died of an illness, Akashi’s heart went out to her. She helped his brothers in their time of need, and gave them Kuroko. He did not know the consort very well though, only talking to her a few times. 

* * *

_The Second_

* * *

The second born meant that he would probably never have the throne. Still, Midorima Shintarou had expectations to live up too. As a child, most avoided him for being...peculiar. He was reserved, distant and never shared his emotions;if anything he was always a serious child, never to joke around. It didn’t help that his own mother ignored him at times. His father still made sure Midorima learned and trained for everything he deemed important. As with Seijuurou, Masaomi wanted another reliable mind to help the eldest in times of need. Masaomi was excited, when he learned how similar the two could be at times;that another smart and keen mind was in his bloodline. 

 

When Kuroko Emiko approached him one night and told him of the different constellations, there was a warm fuzzy feeling he’d never felt before. Over time, he learned interesting facts about each one, and facts about other things in general thanks to Emiko. His mother did give him a few tips, but they were tips on royal etiquette and keeping up with his studies;stuff his father always told him. Emiko gave him choices, made his childhood fun;his mother did the opposite. He didn't cry at Shiori's funeral, she did little to nothing for him in her time alive. Shiori was strict, unusually strict on him specifically and he hated it. Shiori paid no mind to Murasakibara or Aomine, letting Emiko be their "mother". 

 

When Kuroko was introduced, Midorima already knew what his secondary gender would be. He already knew the life that he would live. Kuroko had no outstanding traits and while he was observant of the people around him, it wouldn’t mean much since Emiko was scared of her son leaving the safety of the palace. When his surrogate mother died, Midorima felt his heart crack. It was then he learned of the cruel and twisted world he lived in. A prince, a pawn for his father to use. His father did exactly that, and Midorima followed not wanting to disappoint him. 

* * *

_The Third_

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi was simply put, a lazy prince grown up in a life of luxury. His father had given up on being able to order him around like the others as most of the time words flew by the giants ears. His mother had given him minimal attention like his brothers. At a young age, Murasakibara was spoiled with sweets and snacks for his appetite. He found most things around the palace to be boring, unless Emiko was involved. 

 

Kuroko Emiko played a vital role in life, one he was secretly grateful for. He was tall, abnormally tall for a child his age with lanky limbs but the blue haired women never gave a second thought. She showered him with love, gave him sweets and made studies actually not that boring. She made him feel _normal_ . She introduced him to baking and cooking, two hobbies he grew into although most of the time now he was shooed out of the kitchen. His father disliked said habit, it wasn't something an alpha should be into.The servants said he was the only one that cried during her funeral. His sweet tooth even as a child knew no bounds as  he would constantly ask for extra snacks. People would praise his parents for giving birth to a physically gifted child, tall and strong;those same people also commented on his laziness. People  _feared_ him, he could smell it whenever he was in the public eye. He didn't like it, he didn't like a lot of things. 

 

He only listened to things he deemed important, most of the time skipping or falling asleep in studies. He wasn’t dumb, just didn’t try. Having to do stuff that required effort annoyed him, eventually he just stopped doing most things in trade for eating his snacks and sweets especially after Emiko’s death. A child in a teen’s body, the childish third prince of Teiko. When he met Kuroko, he was scared. He was so.. _small_ and Murasakibara hated small things in fear of crushing them. He didn’t want to accidentally crush or harm his brother, that would be catastrophic. Whenever he could get in the kitchen, he would make dishes to which Kuroko would try. Silently, he vowed to crush anyone who would dare to harm his brother.

* * *

_The Fourth_

* * *

Aomine Daiki was an interesting child, high spirited and playful which often got him in trouble. While his father would scold him, Emiko encouraged him to do the things he loved. She was the one who introduced him to the art of self defense and help him up should he get injured. People did praise him on his speed and powerful panther form as he grew older;he was the first to shift to his beast form out of all his brothers. Aomine enjoyed learning about self defense, and often for good fun challenged low rank soldiers to fights when he unlocked his beast form. 

 

To the some in the public, Aomine was an fun and easy going child who enjoyed most things a child would. To others mainly those in high ranks, Aomine was reckless and rowdy, not fit to be a prince. His father assumed that he would grow out of it and dismissed it as "a child's personality". When he met Kuroko, he was intrigued. Kuroko had nothing outstanding about him and yet, there was something interesting that he couldn't exactly pin point. He didn't get along with Midorima's seriousness, Akashi was always busy with something, Murasakibara didn't really want to do anything out than try new foods but with a new brother in town, his spirits were lifted. Under Emiko's eye, the two would play around in the Phoenix's Nest or the nearby forests.

 

His own mother didn’t like how Aomine was unruly, “wasn’t elegant or graceful” as she would describe him. Most people in the palace and from neighboring kingdoms thought the same. “He’ll never grow into a true prince,”. Emiko begged to differ, as her own son and Aomine got along very well. In secret, after everyone had left her room that day she whispered in Aomine’s ear “ _Never forget, I love you just as I love my own son. I have and forever will love you brothers, Daiki,”._ He shed tears, a sad smile on his face. He held her promise, keeping Kuroko safe within the walls. Having fun and playing around. Still, without the support of Emiko Aomine strayed down a different path, they all did, tearing her promise in half. It was too late when Aomine tried to make amends as his and Kuroko’s bond had already snapped. 

* * *

_The Fifth_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was the prince that no one saw making it into the Akashi bloodline. As the son of a consort, Kuroko was thrown aside as a nobody by most. He was weak in terms of physical strengths and small compared to his brothers. However, his father still saw him as one of his own and gave him basic education. Despite this, he got along with his brothers mainly Aomine. It was fun even if he was enclosed to the walls. When his mother died, he cried, screamed and hated the world at that moment. His father scolded him for his actions afterwards. His world came crashing down.

 

Aomine changed, Akashi changed. They all changed, and for the worst. While his father embraced the changes except for Murasakibara's but well, the family didn't expect much from him, Kuroko did not. Cracks spread deeper between their bonds, and soon Kuroko was alone. Most servants didn't know of his existence, only those that his father approved of did know. He found a good friend in Ogiwara Shigehiro and for a while he was happy sending messages back and fourth. That disappeared when Akashi found out, and reported it to their father. He never did know what happened to Ogiwara of the Meiko kingdom. 

 

Aomine was the first. It was only a few months after his mother died that the navy brother started to venture far out of the walls, spending less time with him. Murasakibara was the second. He stopped making dishes specific to Kuroko and just gave little to no effort on anything. Midorima was the third, as he became more and more distant, more focused on being a prince than a brother. Akashi was the fourth, as he pushed Kuroko away;as he favored his duties instead of his brother. Kuroko was the last, no longer an innocent child but one who knew and understood the cruel world that he was born into. As an omega. A shadow, someone who would never be known of in the Akashi bloodline. He still couldn't find himself to hate his brothers, but his father might be another story, another story for later. 

* * *

_~A little bit of love~_

* * *

Midorima was a strong believer in fate among other quirks, it tended to set people off. Most avoided him for those reasons, and he was fine with that. It seemed, that fate was a strong believer in love when Takao Kazunari flew into his life that day. The raven haired male was nothing like any omega he’d seen. He was cheerful, happy and...fun to be around in contrast to his reserved personality. It was annoying at first, but after a few days he was growing fond of the omega. Never once had Takao spoke of leaving his side even if Midorima striped most of his free choice from him. He teased the prince constantly and seemed to enjoy the reactions he got. Other than Akashi, Emiko and his father, no one had been able to deal with his unique quirks. At night, he’d see the scars that marked Takao’s back;his chest would grow tight and a spark of fire burned inside it. When Takao had found out about Kuroko’s heritage and snapped at him with livid anger, Midorima felt his heart grow cold. The cheerful, friendly and upgoing male he was growing fond had disappeared. Listening to his father scold his friend was harsh as well, but he didn’t dare disobey him. Takao Kazunari was slowly breaking his barriers down somehow, a feat that no one could have achieved. His smile was breathtaking and his voice, the songs Midorima would catch him singing were heavenly. Was he in love? Perhaps, he wouldn’t know as emotions like that weren’t his thing.

Murasakibara didn’t think he’d feel love for anyone. The kind of love that was sappy and stuff. It was too much effort to take care of another human being. That was, before the beauty known as Himuro Tatsuya fell into his life. He was beautiful. His skin was untarnished, his scent sweeter and tastier than any snack he’d had, his eyes which held an easy going and a comforting aura. Unlike most people he’d come across and especially omegas, Himuro Tatsuya wasn’t afraid of him. For a turn of events, Himuro would scold for the massive amount of unhealthy sweets he’d eat and his normal laziness. Most people would do whatever he said with hesitation and reeked of fear. He wasn’t able to read the ebony haired’s expressions that well which annoyed him greatly but that was a small price to pay when he was able to wake up next to him. Himuro did as he ordered which wasn’t much and followed him around, scolding him at times. He felt as if Emi-chin had come back to life. Himuro showed him kindness despite what had been stolen from him. He showed him kindness despite looking like as most titled him, a monster. Even after he’d seen his grizzly bear, Himuro didn’t cower in fear but had a look of fascination. He was different, and Murasakibara liked that. When Himuro snapped at him, Murasakibara felt small, helpless which was something he’d never felt before. He’d do anything to get the Himuro he liked back.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hope that was decent for backstories! Thank you for all the lovely things you guys have commented <3\. School’s gonna start soon UGH so update’s will be..probably worse than they are now when that happens. Until then, I will try to get everything I can done.
> 
> ALSO, and jeez I need to get better at this;Masaomi didn't interfere much on how Shiori treated their other sons and instead stepped in as a half-decent father. He was growing aware that Shiori favored their eldest son, and respected her choice. There was also the fact that he was pretty sure Shiori in the way she acted, wouldn't have been able to be a decent mother to their sons. Emiko he saw took in the motherly role instead.


	13. Secrets never stay hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know Aokise and Akafuri have had no interactions and I promise you, they will take the stage when Akashi and Aomine find out about them in Seirin. However, forgive me as it’s taking a bit longer than I thought it would. With My next stories I promise to be better at planning.

Himuro stretched his arms above him as he strolled through the Phoenix's Nest. The sun was just up, peeking through the cloudy night. He had gotten up early and figured he’d let Murasakibara rest;the giant really seemed to love his sleep. He was walking down one of the archs when something caught his eye. As Kuroko explained, his mother liked nature and flowers especially so when he saw a group of violet flowers off from the others he didn’t think much of it. Stems of the violet flowers. They were beautiful.

 

Himuro kept on walking, humming to himself when he came across another patch of the flowers. They were hidden, behind the trunks of moss covered trees. Obviously, no one had come down this path in a while. He bent down moving some branches out of the way. The longer he looked at them, the more an uneasy feeling kept on increasing. He shrugged it off. It’d be something he’d think about later. Maybe Murasakibara knew something, but he doubted it as this place seemed to be indebted Kuroko’s side of the family.

* * *

(Docks)

Each time Kagami took the chain around his neck and fiddled with it, he recalled his memories with his brother, and the promise they made as they fled their home. The day everything fell apart. Kagami stared out into the horizon, thinking and pondering when a fish smacked the back of his head.

 

“Kagami, get back to work! You don’t get paid for slacking around!,”.  

 

“Sorry sir!,”. He could not get a certain blue haired male out of his mind either. There was a prince no one knew about, well the public at least and said prince had trusted him with that secret. On top of that, Kuroko was….cute? And adorable(though, Kagami got the sense of if he somehow pissed off the smaller male there would be hell waiting for him). When he was walking down to the sea, he heard the talks about some soldiers going out to search some old kingdom, or something like that. He didn’t pay much attention to details. If it wasn’t important to finding Tatsuya, or discovering more about Kuroko or the matter of his life it probably didn’t matter for his path. Probably. 

* * *

(Himuro)

Late morning was when the giant finally got up as a maid had told him “Murasakibara-sama is looking for you Himuro-sama”. Himuro passed a seemingly pissed Takao and stunned Midorima on his way back to Murasakibara’s room. He wondered that had happened.

 

“Muro-chin, do you want some?”. Himuro blinked at the pastry held in front of him.

 

“Thank you Murasakibara,”.

 

“Call me Atsushi, Muro-chin,”. Himuro took a bite, tasting the sugar and sweetness;a bit too sweet for his own liking.

 

“Atsushi? Alright, if it is what you wish,”. Murasakibara licked his fingers before slipping off his bed. “Say, Atsushi what do you know about the Phoenix's Nest,”. A sleepy confused look.

 

“Phoenix’s Nest?”.

 

“Oh? Do you not know of it. The clearing, near the western part of the palace,”.

 

“Hmmm...no. Maybe, but I don’t remember,”.

 

“Ah..I see..”. Yes, it seemed Murasakibara’s memory didn’t stretched very far. “Atsushi, my current clothes are going to last me much long,”Himuro reminded.

 

“Mmm...Wei-chin can help,”.

 

“Wei-chin?”. A nod. Himuro noticed a stack of papers on the nearby desk. “Atsushi, is that something important?”.

 

“Ah...Mido-chin dropped those by earlier. Said something about the increased raider activity,”.

 

“So I’m assuming that it is important, and you should probably read it?”. Murasakibara glanced off to the side, grumbling. “As your advisor, I advise you to read those. If Midorima says it’s important, then it is important,”. A whine.

 

“I don’t want to, it’s boring,”. Himuro sighed. It was becoming common that Himuro

 

“Atsushi, everyone has responsibilities. Get yours done,”. Murasakibara frowned. “Atsushi, can I go find Takao?”.

 

“Where will Muro-chin be?”.

 

“I’ll...I’ll be in the library,”.

 

“Mmm..okay. Sure,”.

* * *

It wasn’t that hard finding his friend. All he had to do was find Midorima and Takao would be around somewhere. Which he did eventually, in a average sized room filled with bookshelves, a desk and a few chairs. An office maybe.

 

“Midorima-sama, can I talk to Takao alone?”. The green haired prince looked up, a stern look on his face. Takao himself seemed to have a plain look which worried Himuro, knowing that Takao was a very upgoing and happy person.

 

“Who are you?”.

 

“Himuro Tatsuya,”.

 

“My brother’s servant? Where are you taking Takao?,”. Himuro felt a bit overwhelmed by the authoritative and calculating aura he could sense. It was nothing like Murasakibara’s relaxed and occasionally threatening aura.

 

“T-the library, sir,”.

 

“Midorima, it’s not like I’m missing anything. You have everything under control, I’d just be an annoyance right?”. A flash of hurt across the prince’s face.

 

“That’s fine, yes,”.

 

* * *

“What happened this morning?”Himuro asked scanning through different books. Takao was slung over the armrest of another couch looking lost.

 

“This morning? What do you mean Tatsu-chan?”. Maybe he shouldn’t bring it up, but he was worried.

 

“You seemed mad when I walked by,”. Takao waved it off.

 

“There’s a more important matter at hand,”. Himuro raised an eyebrow.

 

“What matter might that be?”Himuro asked.

 

“I think I like him,”. Himuro’s eyes widen, his poker face gone for the moment.

 

“Midorima? No offense, but Takao are you okay?”. Takao sat up stretching his arms.

 

“No?Yes? His quirks are cute, and ugh Tatsu-chan I think I’m in love. He’s adorable and awkward,”.  Himuro sighed.

 

“Well...I can’t help you there. Why exactly is that a problem anyways?,”. Takao flailed his arms.

 

“Tatsu-chan~ You’re supposed to be my friend and help me with this stuff. He’s the second prince and probably wants nothing to do with me other than being there that’s what’s wrong!,”. Himuro shrugged.

 

“Takao, Kuroko said this before. If Midorima didn’t want you around, you wouldn’t be here. Plus, I have no experience with this kind of love, so you’re on your own,”. Takao threw a pillow at him, laughing. Dodging, Himuro laughed as well. More pillows were thrown and an all out pillow war started.

* * *

“You know, Tatsu-chin it’s weird. Everyone thinks that the princes are perfect with no flaws,”Takao said after everything settled down. They did put the pillows back afterwards.

 

“I suppose so, no one is perfect. Atsushi’s been nice;well as nice as someone like him could be,”.

 

“Ya, Shin-chan isn’t that bad. Tetsu-chan is nice too,”.

 

“They aren’t that bad. The public really perceived them as different people huh,”.

 

“Akashi is scary though,”. Himuro turned around, jumping when he spotted the youngest prince. When did he get here, and how did he never notice him?

 

“When did you get here Kuroko?”.

 

“I have been here for a majority of the time,”. A blank, plain face reminded him a bit of his own titled poker face.

 

“Were you? Sorry, we didn’t notice Kuroko,”.

 

“I mean, I noticed him. Just thought I’d point him out after our fight and what not,”. A look of confusion spread across Kuroko’s face.

 

“Forgive me, Takao-kun but did you say you noticed me?”. The raven hair nodded. “How..curious,”. The last bit came out as a mumble. Himuro figured it had something to do with Kuroko’s low presence;most of the time he had a hard time noticing the male around the palace.

 

“Another day together huh. Tetsu-chan, are we the other omega’s here?”. Kuroko shrugged. He went to scanning the nearby bookself.

 

“I believe so, but I have been wrong before,”.

 

“Say Tetsu-chan...do you hate your brothers for what they did?”. The same question Himuro was going to ask. Kuroko glanced back, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“...No. I can’t bring myself to hate them,”.

 

“Why?”.

 

“They did what they thought was right, and it is not their fault for being who they are today. My mother feared for my life, a fear most parents have naturally,”. A bit like Alex Himuro mused. Takao’s face dropped. “Please do not take your anger out on my brothers. It is my father who is the true king, he uses Midorima-kun as a pawn. Murasakibara-kun also never has a say as my father tosses most of what he says aside,”. Was that so? 

 

“I-I wouldn’t know. My parents didn’t really play a part in my life. A story for later though haha, don’t want to kill the mood,”.

 

“Takao, there is no current set mood,”.

 

“Dark and sad stuff kill any conversation I find though,”. A thoughtful expression spread over Kuroko’s face.

 

“Yes, most of the time I suppose,”. A purple head poked its way through the doors.

 

“Muro-chin?”. Himuro waved.

 

“I’m here Atsushi,”.

 

“Oh, Kuro-chin is here too,”. Kuroko who had sat down with an open book didn’t spare a glance.

 

“Hello Murasakibara-kun,”.

 

“Muro-chin come onnn,”. Himuro sighed. Takao went over to glance over Kuroko’s shoulder.

 

“Takao, Kuroko. I will talk to you later,”.

* * *

“Have you ever tried to fix things with Kuroko?”Himuro asked as they walked down to the stables. Murasakibara shrugged.

 

“No,”.

 

“An unhealthy relationship isn’t good for you or Kuroko,”. Murasakibara blew a strand of hair out of his face.

 

“What would you know about that?”.

 

“I have a brother, and at times we haven’t had the best relationship,”. Murasakibara glanced over.

 

“Muro-chin...has a brother?”. Himuro nodded.

 

“He’s impulsive at times, well most of the time. Taiga not the brightest, but he is strong and talented,”.

 

“Like Mine-chin?”.

 

“Mine-chin? Aomine Daiki?”.

 

“Mine-chin’s my younger brother. He’s stupid and doesn’t think before he acts. Mine-chin doesn’t come to the council meetings often, he’s always doing something. Aka-chin doesn’t care, so long as Mine-chin does what father and Aka-chin says,”. That did sound a little bit like Taiga, although Taiga tended to not listen to what he was to. They came across a set of double doors presumably leading outside;Himuro noticed a male standing by said double doors. He had a sharp face, ash blond hair, narrow eyes and a set of armor.

 

“Hi Fu-chin,”Murasakibara said waving.

 

“Are you Muro-chin?”Fu-chin asked. Himuro nodded. “You’ve changed the lazy purple prince to someone actually decent, thank you. And ignore this giant when he gets lazy. The names Fukui Kensuke,”. Murasakibara glowered.

 

“Shut up Fu-chin,”he grumbled.

 

“Atsushi, don’t be mean. Fukui-san, it’s nice to meet you,”. Fukui nodded in a nice to meet you too.

 

“Where are you off too?”.

 

“The meadows,”.

 

“I’ll go get Thor’s stuff. Himuro-san, don’t die. We need you to keep him in check,”. Fukui jerked his thumb towards the prince. Himuro gave a smile, nodding. The stables were in a nice shape;Himuro didn’t expect anything other than so from the palace. They were separated from the palace itself, in a more open area than the secluded Phoenix Dragon. He spotted 5 different different horse grazing on an open patch of grass surrounded by fences each beautiful and unique. There was a snow white stallion, one with midnight black hair along with a few grey patches, another one brown with white spots, the fourth a bay horse with black socks and the last one was a steel grey horse with darker grey socks. Murasakibara whistled drawing their attention as they trotted over.  

 

“Each horse belongs to one of the princes including you correct?”Himuro asked lightly scratching one along its neck. Murasakibara nodded. “They’re beautiful. Which one is yours?”. The prince pointed to the steel grey horse. Figures, that one was a bit more larger than the others.

 

“His name is Thor,”. Himuro held in a laugh.

 

“Why Thor?”.

 

“Emi-chin said it fit him, said it was a strong name,”. Himuro nodded in agreement. Thor was a strong name, and it kinda fit the color scheme. Kinda. Who was he to judge. Fukui returned with a saddle in arms.

 

“Murasakibara should be able to take it from here. Good luck Himuro-san,”.

 

“Thank you Fukui-san,”. Thor followed the prince out of the fenced area and into a covered structure, a barn of sorts. Minutes later, Thor came out saddled being lead by Murasakibara.

 

“Thor can be vicious at times, be careful Muro-chin. Follow me,”. Himuro walked besides the prince occasionally patting Thor’s head who neighed in affection.

 

“Where are we going Atsushi?”.

 

“The meadows,”.

* * *

 

“So I just have to climb on?”. A nod. Himuro reached up and gripped the horn slinging his leg over Thor’s saddle. After a bit of wobbling and help from the giant besides him(Himuro _swore_ , when he felt Murasakibara’s hands stabilize him, when his hands came into contact with his body his omega purred quietly), Himuro found himself comfortable. Thor shook his head in annoyance and neighed quietly. Himuro couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Muro-chin?”.

 

“I-I’m sorry but Thor reminds me a bit of you,”. Murasakibara huffed.

 

“Don’t fall off Muro-chin,”was his only warning before Thor started trotting. He quickly grabbed ahold of Thor’s reins startled, his heart beat slowing from it’s rapid pace.

 

“Give me a warning next time,”. Murasakibara rolled his eyes.

 

“Muro-chin has fast reactions. I’m going to lead you around until you get used to riding on Thor’s back,”.

 

“Sounds good,”. Himuro easily got used to riding and eventually Murasakibara let him try to lead Thor on his own. It was rough at first, as Thor seemed disinterested in listening and stopped trotting at times. Murasakibara would throw out tips to keep Thor moving, although he didn’t say much. After a few minutes(felt like an hour), Himuro managed to get Thor to listen to him.

 

“Muro-chin, use the reins to turn,”.

 

“Atsushi I don’t think he likes me,”. While Thor did listen to him, he would pull on the bridle and snort. Murasakibara pulled out a carrot(when and where did he get that) holding it out to the stallion. Thor munched on it delightfully.

 

“He’s hungry. Thor doesn’t listen to anyone when he’s hungry,”. _Just like Atsushi._  With great struggle, Himuro managed to get down the basics. “You learn fast Muro-chin,”.

 

“Thank you Atsushi,”.

 

“You should try to canter,”. Himuro stopped Thor in his tracks.

 

“Canter?”.

 

“Mmm...faster than trotting,”. Thor shook his head as he returned to a trott. “Use your legs to speed up, relax your hands on the reins. He won’t move if you’re so stiff,”. Relaxing his grip and shoulders, Himuro did as he was told. He clicked his heels against Thor’s side softly. He felt the shift in pace as Thor started to canter.

 

“Good boy Thor,”Himuro murmured quietly. It wasn’t hard to get used to this either, Himuro mused.

 

“Mmm..Muro-chin I’m hungry. Can we stop?”Murasakibara complained from his observing spot. Himuro sighed, cueing Thor to stop.

 

“Can’t you go get something on your own?”.

 

“I don’t want to. Muro-chin is suppose to come with me anyways,”. Himuro shook his head an amused smile on his face.

 

“Alright. Help me disembark,”.

 

“Just take your shoes out of the stirrups and get off,”.

 

“That’s not really helpful Atsushi, but okay,”.

 

“Muro-chin’s smart. You’ll figure it out,”.

* * *

It’s just as they re-enter the palace when the fourth prince Aomine Daiki comes striding forth, a disgruntled expression on his face. Behind him were the other princes, and the emperor himself. Takao was no where to be found, despite Midorima being there. Himuro felt a tense atmosphere drift over the air. 

 

"Where the fuck is Tetsu Murasakibara?". Murasakibara wrinkled his nose.  _He sure uses crude language._

 

"I don't know. I was with Muro-chin outside,". Midorima's eyes narrow as Akashi speaks up. 

 

"Himuro Tatsuya was it? Please leave us, this is an issue that does not include you,".  _Yes well Kuroko is my friend as well so I would say that it does include me._  

 

"Do as he says Muro-chin,". Was that worry he heard in Murasakibara's voice? He wanted to ask why, but the way Akashi spoke the omega inside _wanted_ to obey. Without a word, Himuro went to go find his friend leaving the brothers to chat among themselves. He figured he might find him again in the library so he went there first. True enough, he found the raven hair scanning through the bookshelves. 

 

"Takao, where's Kuroko?". 

 

"Tetsu-chan....see he left,". There was a slight smile on his face. "He said he needed to do something, outside of his prison-,".

 

"It's not technically a prison-,". 

 

"Close enough,". Himuro sat down. 

 

"What did he need to do?". Takao shrugged. 

 

"Didn't say. But I found something interesting. C'mere,". Himuro followed him over to a section of the library that was dusty? Why was it dusty? "Check it out, I found this book about flowers and plants,". 

 

"What's so interesting about that?". 

 

"Poisonous plants, Tatsu-chan. Someone read this, a page is book marked,". Takao reached far back in the bookshelf and pulled out a dusty red book. It had no title, maybe it might have been a diary? Takao opened to the bookmarked page, and Himuro gasped. The same flower he saw, the violet stems. Why was it bookmarked.

 

"Can I see that Takao?". Takao handed it over as Himuro scanned the page.  _Larkspur, a poisonous beauty. I wish I had found about it earlier. It's not dangerous to the touch, it must be digested. I find it, and plant it in the garden. It will be the end of her life._ Who did this belong to? The handwriting was elegant and beautiful, so it probably belonged to someone in the palace. It was hidden though, but why? 

 

"Tatsu-chan, this family just has so many mystery's huh,". Himuro couldn't help but nod. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only gone horseback riding a few times, so I hope the horse back scene makes sense.


	14. Poisonous Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than my other chapters as I was actually running a bit low on ideas for this specific topic. I don't want to reveal too much and what not, might make a few edits sometime in the future. Forgive me if it's not up to par, my brother has been blasting the tv all week.This is all focused on the diary from the end of last chapter.

Kagami was lounging around in his tiger form in the outskirts of Teiko, his mind wandering. It’s his day off, but he has no clue what to do. He doesn’t know where to start on looking for Tatsuy, his job has been more demanding and among other things, he’s just flat out tired. His beast form roars at him whenever it doesn’t get out much, an annoying habit. He rolls on his head when he catches sight of an arctic fox. He jumped up, startled and lets out a mild roar of surprise. The arctic fox shifted and Kuroko is there, a blank face as usual.

 

“Hello Kagami-kun,”he stated. Kagami snorted before getting on his feet and shifting.

 

“Can you show up normally,”.

 

“I was besides you for a while Kagami-kun,”. Kagami gave him a look. Kuroko shrugged it off. “What do you know about The Scarred Shadows,”. Kagami tilted his head.

 

“Who?”.

 

“The Scarred Shadows, a rebellion group against the empire of Teiko and my own family,”.

 

“Oh them, I thought they were just a myth,”. Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

 

“Kagami-kun is either dumb, or unobservant,”Kuroko mused. A vein popped.

 

“I-I just didn’t think they were real. Most people would have enough sense to not interfere with Teiko,”.

 

“They are not like most people. And Kagami-kun, did you say ,”.That was a given. Not many people would oppose the rule of Teiko. A thought hit him. Since Kuroko was a prince and all that, maybe he’d know of Tatsuya’s location? It was a place to start at least.

 

“Hey Kuroko, do you know someone named Himuro Tatsuya?”. A look of interest crossed the princes face.

 

“Yes, I do. Why do you ask?”. Kagami’s face lit up. He knew about Tatsuya?

 

“He’s my brother, I told you about him remember?”.

 

“Yes, forgive me. There has been a lot happening at the palace, it slipped my mind. Himuro-kun is at the palace, a personal servant to my brother. You know him as the third prince,”. Something burned inside Kagami’s chest when he heard that. His brother, a servant to someone like the prince. He’d heard about the lazy third prince that many feared because of his height and strength. He’d heard that his beast form had never lost to anyone in a test of pure and raw strength. He didn’t notice that Kuroko started to shiver and lowered his head. “Kagami-kun please, your scent is incredibly strong. Do keep it under control,”he stated. Kagami shook his head coming back to his senses.

 

“Shit, sorry. It’s just..Tatsuya is my-,”.

 

“You’re brother, not by blood but you are brothers. Murasakibara-kun is treating him well Kagami-kun. Himuro-kun has not shown much discomfort,”. Kagami let out a sigh. So Tatsuya was okay and not some rich persons slave.

 

“Thank you Kuroko. Still...I need to see him in person. We were separated so long ago and it would be nice to see him face to face,”. A soft and almost solemn expression painted Kuroko’s face.

 

“You and Himuro-kun seem to have a wonderful brotherhood. I envy you Kagami-kun. My own relationship with my brothers is fractured,”. Kagami tilted his head.

 

“Fractured?”. Kuroko gave a small nod.

 

“I will not bother you with details,”. _I thought all the princes were all princy or something. Is there something worse going on?_  

 

“You’re an omega right?”.

 

“Yes,”.

 

“How do you feel about the way they’re treated right now?”. A thoughtful and almost disgusted look crossed Kuroko’s face.

 

“I believe that we have no say in the way of life currently. It is unfair, but I have no say in it,”. Kagami had to agree. He was an alpha, and alpha mate material for most but he’d listen to Tatsuya explain his his kind was treated.

 

“Can’t you do something? You’re a prince, that has to have some kind of authority,”.

 

“No. My status means nothing in terms of hierarchy control. I am only protected from those who would use me,”. The burning feeling returned when he heard that. _I don’t understand this feeling...why is it there?_  

 

“Damn, that’s harsh,”.

 

“Akashi-kun has the ability to change it, but it is not a priority. It would cause huge cracks in Teiko, and many fights would break out. He would like to avoid that,”.

 

“Akashi chose an empire over his brother? That doesn’t sound right,”. 

 

“Akashsi-kun did what he thought is best. I am not one to disobey, only disagree,”.  

 

“That’s just...doesn’t seem right. You’re family,”.

 

“He cares for me, in his own ways. I would like to leave the topic of my family alone now,”.

 

“Okay..sure,”. That was really fucked up Kagami thought. Brothers are brothers and family should be above most things. Even when him and Tatsuya would fight, Alex would be there to chide and scold him. The two kept on chatting before Kuroko had to go back, in order to avoid too much suspicion. Farewells and promises to meet again were made. 

* * *

 It's fun, something Kuroko doesn't feel often when he goes out to talk to the red haired idiot tiger. He's a bit like Aomine Kuroko muses, although Kuroko can tell that if there's something he wants to get down, he will try his hardest. Someone who isn't willing to give up. He's nice, and doesn't treat Kuroko like an inferior person. It's just as Kuroko enters the palace doors and heads towards the library when Aomine interrupts him, a pissed off look in his eyes. 

 

“Tetsu, where the fuck were you?”. Kuroko narrowed his eyes.

 

“I was not aware that you cared Aomine-kun. I was simply around the palace,”. Aomine rolled his eyes.

 

“Bullshit, we searched the grounds. No one found you,”.

 

“Then you did not look _hard_ enough. Leave me be,”. Kuroko pushed his brother aside forcefully and treaded down towards the library. It’s too his surprise when he finds Himuro and Takao crouched over what he assumes to be a book.

 

“Hello Himuro-kun, Takao-kun. Might I ask what you’re reading?”. Both males jumped in surprise.

 

“Hey Tetsu-chan. Can you take a look at this?”. Kuroko nodded, walking over to their desk. The cover was red and dusty. Himuro opened it up to a book marked page.

 

“This is beautiful hand writing,”Kuroko noted.

 

“Yes it is,”Himuro agreed. “But who wrote it? Do you recognize it?”. Kuroko shook his head.

 

“It looks a bit like my mother’s,”. Takao’s eyes widen.

 

“Your mother’s? Tetsu-chan, this is a diary of sorts about poisonous plants and flowers. It was shoved in the back of a bookshelf. Someone was trying to hide it. Was..,”. Takao shared a look with Himuro. “Was you mother trying to kill someone?,”. At that Kuroko shook his head fiercely.

 

“My mother was kind and loving. She was there for my brothers and protected me. She would never want to poison someone,”. He couldn’t help but feel angered at that accusation. Emiko was never negative and she always made him feel safe. There was some resentment for her requesting he stay inside the walls but he understood her reason.

 

“Well, whoever wrote this probably wanted someone dead. It was a female no doubt, but who?”.

 

“Akashi-kun or Midorima-kun might know. I would ask Midorima-kun Takao-kun,”. Takao sighed.

 

“Will Atsushi know?”.

 

“He might, I doubt it. Murasakibara-kun doesn’t pay attention to things like handwriting,”.

 

“Oh, and I found these flowers in your mother’s garden, larkspur. I remember Taiga accidently ate one. They were able to save him, but they can be very dangerous. These were the flowers mentioned in the diary,”. Kuroko looked at him thoughtfully.

 

 _“_ Are they? I must have skipped over them,”.

 

“They were hidden, behind some trees and bushes,”. So whoever wrote this, whoever tried to poison someone was in high rank. The Pheonix’s Nest was off limits to most except the emperor, empress, princes/princesses(when there are any) and anyone else the emperor granted access too. Kuroko could tell, the handwriting was very elegant a reason for his belief on the status of the person.

 

“Taiga’s your brother right?”Takao asked. Himuro nodded, solemnly.

 

“Haven’t seen him in a while, a long time in fact,”.

 

“That’s harsh,”. Kuroko could say those words, Kagami Taiga was alive and much closer than Himuro thought. But there was something that told him not too, in his mind. There was the possibility that Himuro would leave, and that would deeply affected his older brother. It felt wrong, to keep something so simple out of someone else’s reach. Kuroko truly did envy the brotherhood the two brothers had. Eventually the truth would be revealed;by him or not was another question for another day. He went over to the book shelves, pulled out a book and started reading.

* * *

Kuroko visited the garden later to confirm Himuro's statement. Kuroko enjoyed a good mystery, one that was new to him. He was surprised a bit, as he had spent 16 years of his life in the walls but never found the diary. Kuroko sensed there was something terrible connected with the writer, it was a gut feeling. His father hid a lot of things from him. He never told Kuroko about Emiko's illness, he never told him about the request she made until he was much older. He passed by the colorful array of flowers and headed into the trees. There were many good times he and his brothers had, when they were younger in the Pheonix's Nest. 

 

He walked circles around the nest but alas no violet flowers were found. He's about to leave when the tail of a snake catches his eye. He followed it curious as animals save for beast forms have never appeared in the Nest. The snake lead him to a patch of violet flowers, one that matched the description in the book. The snake looked at him, swiveling around the patch of flowers before it left. Kuroko bent down to examine them. The stalks were as tall as him, maybe taller. _Himuro-kun was right it seems. These are hidden from the rest of mothers garden._ The violet color was more of a blue violet than the book described but it was still beautiful. 

 

It's then when the book falls out of his grip and opens up does he find a note, crumpled and a bit torn but readable. 

 

 _"To the one who reads this, she wants me dead._ _He cannot know, for the truth must be hidden. The_ _empire will fall, and the shadows will strike. It didn't have to come to this, but I do not control fate. I can't let her know, she will kill me. She's hates me, but I can't let that interfere. She scares me, that women. She brought in that violet flower. I know what it is, it's larkspur and deadly to digest. I know she wants to kill me with it. To the one who reads this...find the gate of Shadows. Your answers will be cleared,"._

 

The writer left it off at that. Kuroko recognized this handwriting easily. No mistaking it, it was his mother's. The curves she would use were present, among other little details. He wondered why it was tucked away in the diary however, as the writer of the diary and his mother were hopefully two different people. There was some connection between the two no doubt. But what most intrigued him was the line "The empire will fall, the shadows will strike,". Kuroko knew his mother as someone who was kind and loving and was having a hard time imagining her as someone who would oppose the empire that much. The shadows, Kuroko figured were his new allies The Scarred Shadows. It made him wonder if his mother had close connections with the rebellion. Maybe there was a side he  _didn't_ know about. He was also wondering who this she was. Someone of the palace no doubt. The mystery would go unsolved, for now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another key, another lock unlocked, another clue is opened.
> 
> Next chapter will be the intro to the Seirin expedition, where the Kise gang and Kasamatsu/Koji duo will take the stage.


End file.
